Because of You
by eekabeeka
Summary: Modern Day AU. Katniss is in her fourth year of college and gets VERY drunk at a party, but she doesn't remember anything. What will she do when she finds a naked stranger in her bed the next morning? Rated M for language and some sexual content, but some was cut out so the story would stay up.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write yet another story, but in addiction to **_Now That I'm Not Alone_**…so here it is!**

**Chapter 1 – Katniss's POV**

My alarm clock was going off. I reached from under the covers for the snooze button, but I managed to knock it off the nightstand. That was a mistake. "Katniss!"

"Shut up!" I yelled to my roommate, Johanna. We both go to college at Pennsylvania State. We appear to be terrible to each other, but that's just our relationship.

My alarm clock was still going off. "Turn that fucking thing off or else I'll have to break it!"

I fell out of bed trying to reach for it. I turned off the alarm. "Happy now?"

Johanna yawned. "No, I have to get up too."

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the shower and rinsed out my hair and got out. There was a drought, so no use in using more water than necessary. I got dressed and braided my hair to the side. When I got out, I sat down in my bed and looked at the floor.

Johanna eventually finished her shower. When she got out, she sat next to me. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing. Probably just staying here."

"You always stay here. It's a Saturday."

"I realize that."

"Come to a party with me?"

"No."

"Just one?"

"No."

"I'll make sure there are boys there!"

"No."

"Come on, Katniss! You're so lonely. You have nobody other than me and your books." I sighed. I was getting lonely.

"On one condition."

She smiled. "Anything."

"Stop bringing guys here, please! At least while I'm here." I stared her down. "Deal?"

"Deal. Now we have to go shopping."

"Why?"

"I've seen your closet, you need some new clothes." She pulled on my hand, threw some shoes at me, and we left.

Johanna and I drove to the mall. "Now Katniss, you're not going to like the way things look on the rack, so you'll have to try things on."

"I'm only getting a few things. Just for tonight. Right?"

"We'll see." She took my arm and we walked into a clothing store. "What's your favorite color?"

"Dark green."

"Well, you're not going to wear it." I opened my mouth to question her, but she threw a dress at me. It was a soft light green. "That's as close as you're getting to it." I whimpered.

By the time I got to the dressing room, I had my hands full of clothes. Johanna closed the curtain. "Try everything on and let me see it before you take it off.

1. The green dress. Not too bad.

2. Blue top with denim shorts. No.

3. Pink top with flowery skirt. Hell no.

4.-6. I want to forget them.

7. Pale orange dress. Wow.

I actually liked the dress. I twirled in it and looked in the mirror. "Katniss, are you done yet?"

"Yeah." I opened the curtain and Johanna's jaw dropped. "Is it that bad? I'll go in and take it off."

"No! That looks amazing!" Johanna tapped the shoulder of someone with their back to us. "Now, doesn't she look awesome in this?" I blushed.

The person turned around. She looked our age. She had dark skin and a nametag that said, 'Rue.' I assumed she worked here. "Girl, you better get that. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I went back in the dressing room and put on my clothes. Rue took all the clothes, except the green and orange dresses. I decided I'd just get both of them. The cashier rang up the dresses. I saw the total. "Yikes." I handed over my 'emergency' debit card. This was the first time I had used it.

By the time we left the mall, it was almost four. "Oh shit!"

"What?" I opened the door to our dorm.

"We need to start getting ready!" I groaned. This is another part of the party that I wasn't looking forward to…getting dolled up. "If you don't whine, it will go faster!"

"Fine." I muttered.

Johanna didn't do anything with her hair, but she redid her make-up. It seemed to take her no time at all. "Now you." She smiled.

"Don't do too much. I don't wear make-up."

"I know." She opened her cosmetics bag and rummaged through it. "Close your eyes." I felt her rub stuff on my cheeks, eyes, and all over my face. "Now, what should we do with your hair?" I tried to open my eyes. "Don't! Not until your hair is done!"

"If it's okay with you, I'll just keep it just the way it is."

"Nope." I felt her take out the hair tie and run her fingers through my hair. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Open your eyes."

I did, and when I did, I couldn't recognize who I saw. I saw a beautiful face in the mirror. I moved my head, and the mirrored one moved with me. I was staring at myself. "Holy shit, Katniss! You look amazing!"

I groaned, trying to sound pleased. Then I shooed Johanna out of the bathroom so that I could put on my dress. When I got out, she was in her normal party clothes. She gasped at the sight of me. "I feel gross."

"Well, you look the exact opposite!"

"I know," I say. "That's exactly why. So, where is this party anyway?"

"Well, you'll know when you get there."

Great. I'm going God knows where with God knows who doing God knows what. If I were God, I would be pretty happy with knowing all of this. But, I'm just Katniss, so I know nothing. "Come on, let's get this over with." I put on a pair of Johanna's sandals and pulled her out of the room.

We pulled up to a different student housing building about three minutes away from ours. "Here goes nothing." I get out of the car and slam the door behind me.

"Easy!" Johanna tries to calm me down. "Now, some of these people are over twenty one, so there _will_ be drinks. Don't be afraid to have some!"

"But-"

"Don't start with me! I'll just make your life miserable."

I shut my mouth and walked in. There were people everywhere. There were people dancing, drinking, talking, crying, sleeping, making out, you name it. A few eyes glanced at us, but quickly turned away. "Come on!" Johanna pulled me to a table with alcohol. "Take one."

"I don't want to."

"Fine!" She grabs one for herself and drains it. "Ah, that was good! You sure you don't want one?"

"I'm fine. Just go have fun."

"Suit yourself!" She ran off into a crowd of people.

I was standing there in the middle of it, all by myself. I spun in a circle and found an empty seat. I ran and sat down. A face was staring at me. He had bronze hair and sea-green eyes. Those eyes were staring at me. "Why, you're very pretty, aren't you?" His mouth smelled like alcohol.

"Try anything and those eyes will be anything but green." He backed away, frightened, and turned his head to another girl on the other side of him.

After a while, I got bored and wanted to go home. I stood up to leave, and bumped into someone. He was carrying a drink and it spilled all over me. "What the fuck?" I screamed.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He said.

I let out a tear. All eyes were on me. I covered my face and ran off.

Outside, I tripped on tree root and got grass stains on my knees. I just laid there sobbing into the grass. I heard footsteps come towards me and stop. I turned my head only to see the guy that spilled his drink on me. "Look, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything!"

He sounded like I was going to kill him or something. I sat up and he stepped back. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Okay, good." He let out a sigh of relief. Then he held out his hand to help me up. I took it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said looking down. My dress was a little wet and my knees were scraped up pretty badly.

"It was only water. But I'm still so sorry." He hadn't let go of my hand yet. I looked down at our hands. He saw me and took his hand away. "Sorry."

"It's okay; you don't need to keep apologizing. I wasn't watching and I just stood up." I noticed some water on his shirt. "Are you okay?" I pointed to his chest and he looked down.

"Yeah, it will dry."

There was a pause.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Katniss."

He held out his hand. I shook it awkwardly. "I'm Peeta."

"You don't have to be this formal." What am I doing? Am I actually talking to someone?

"Oh, sorry."

"You're too polite."

"I-"

"You're sorry, I know." I laughed. "So," I continued, but then stopped.

"You wanna go back inside and have a drink?"

"Sure." What the hell Katniss? I wanted to go home and cry. But no, apparently that's too much to ask.

When we got back inside, I could see his features. He was tall, but not a giant. He had blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Oh my God, Katniss! What are you doing?

I was staring into his eyes, then noticed his lips moved. I shook my head, "What did you say?"

He laughed. "I said what do you like to drink?"

"I don't know. I've never had anything before." He handed me a glass something. It smelled strange. I just held it in my hand and stared at him. "What is it?"

"Tequila. It's not too bad." He looked at the liquid in his glass. "Together?"

"Okay." I lifted my glass to my lips.

"One, two, three." We both gulped it down. It burned as it went down my throat.

"Whoa! That's strong!" I coughed a little. Peeta smiled. "That was fun!"

"Again?"

"Sure." He grabbed two more glasses. I counted this time. "Three, two, one!" We downed them. And another. And another. Eventually we found ourselves on the floor beside the couch with another class in our hands. But I couldn't take it anymore. I giggled when the liquid touched my lips. "This stuff is good." I giggle again.

"So, so good!" Peeta agreed. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. Then his eyes wandered down to look at my dress.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're wearing my favorite color."

"What?" I looked at my dress, remembering it was orange.

"You like orange?"

"Yeah, like the sunset," he grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

"Um, it's green. Like the forest. It reminds me of home." I start to tear up.

"Oh no, don't cry!" He struggles to get up, but falls back down and laughs. "I can't stand up!"

I tried as well. "Neither can I!" I giggled again, this time involuntarily. I yawn soon after.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Please." This time he has no trouble getting up. He lifts me up so that I'm standing and puts his arm around me. "Thanks."

"Where do you live?"

"In a dorm."

"No, where?"

"In that building." I point to my building, at least what I hope it is.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure." I stumble out of the building and almost fall into the grass, but Peeta catches me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I grin. "I feel amazing."

"That's nice to know." I stop walking and Peeta does too. "What is it?"

"You're eyes. They're really, really pretty."

"Thank you." He sounds confused.

"You are also very handsome." I continue walking, stumbling a bit.

"Oh." He sounds worried now. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better!" I giggle again.

"Katniss, you're drunk."

"I know." He stops and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Your hands are warm."

I look deep into his blue eyes. I don't know what I'm doing. My heart starts racing and I lean in and touch my lips to his. He tastes sweet and returns the kiss.

**I have NEVER written a chapter this long…I think I like it though. maybe this story will be different…who knows, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**let's see what happened…**

**Chapter 2 – Peeta's POV**

I woke up and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. My head was aching. I rubbed my eyes and turned on the light. When I looked in the mirror, I knew something was wrong.

First of all, I was naked; and second of all, the shower curtain was not the one I remember. Oh shit. What happened last night?

I opened the bathroom door. Then I looked up and saw a blanket on the floor, clothes scattered around the room, and a naked Katniss sleeping on a bed. "Oh my God."

Katniss woke up. "Who was that?" She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at me. "Oh, fuck what is going on? Why are you here? Why are you naked?" She looked down. "Oh my God!" She buried her face in her pillow.

I gulped. "What happened last night?"

"Can we at least get dressed first?" Katniss's voice was muffled. I slipped on my boxers and put my white undershirt back on. I turned away and Katniss put on some of her clothes. I sat on the floor and Katniss sat on her bed. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm wondering that too." I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. "So, we were drinking tequila and a lot of it."

"I remember that."

I continued. "Then I was going to walk you home, and you-" Was that really what happened?"

"I kissed you."

"I kissed you back."

"I remember coming into my room, but, no. No! We didn't!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, I don't know what to tell you." She tried to stand up, but whined in pain. "Are you okay?"

She cried even harder. "Last night really happened? I just don't remember all of it."

"Me too." I rubbed my eyes. "But, seriously, are you okay?"

"It hurts, to stand. I'm not going any further than that."

"But, I, we, oh shit! Did I hurt you?"

"As I told you before, I don't remember!" She said.

We sat there in silence, until the door opened. "Katniss, are you home?" Another girl walked in. We made eye contact then she laughed.

"What's so funny, Johanna?" Katniss screamed.

"You two!"

"Don't talk about it, please!" I replied.

"No, you see, I have to talk about it. How was it?"

"I don't remember," Katniss cried.

"What the hell?" I had to admit, what I remembered was nice.

Johanna smiled and pulled up a chair. "Yay! Story time!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Katniss screamed into a pillow.

"Katniss, honey, I'm just going to keep bothering you. Might as well tell me!" She had a point.

"I don't think I can do it! I don't remember anything!"

"Well, you already did it, if you know what I mean!" Johanna laughed. I glared at her. "Fine, you tell me lover boy!"

I looked at Katniss she had her face in her pillow again. "We got drunk and I was walking her home. Then she kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss her back." I looked at Katniss and bit my bottom lip. "She looked so beautiful, but I didn't say anything." Katniss had looked up at this point. "So we came here and I tried to say good night, but she pulled me towards the bed and, well, you can guess the rest."

"Nice story. It was too boring. See ya later Katniss!"

She jolted out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Well, by the looks on lover boy's face, he wants more. So, you have an hour." With that she closed the door.

"P-Peeta?"

"What?"

"Is what she said true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want more?" She shivered while saying those words.

"Katniss, I'm a guy. I'm human. What do you think?" I wanted to take back those words. I sounded too angry.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across that way."

"No, it's okay." She played with her fingers. "Do you remember what happened after we came here?"

Of course I did…

"_Katniss, is this your room?"_

"_Yes it is!" She giggled again. I opened the door and let her in. She ran to her bed and laid down._

"_Good night." I turned to leave._

"_Wait!" I turned around. Katniss got up and walked over to me. She kissed me hard on the lips and pulled my shirt off. I was drunk too, so I didn't know any better. I deepened the kiss and took her pants and shirt off. She slid my pants and boxers off. I kissed her neck like there was no tomorrow and unhooked her bra. She pulled down her underwear. "Make love to me."_

_So I did._

"Peeta!" I shook my head.

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened after we came here?" Katniss said in a raised tone.

"Yes. Do you want me to say it or something?"

"No, no, I was just wondering."

"Do you remember?"

"I only remember taking some clothes off, but other than that," a tear fell from her face. "I don't remember!"

I stood up and sat next to her on the bed. "Katniss, I-" She ran out of the room without letting me finish and slammed the door.

I went to the door, but it opened quickly and hit me in the nose. "Oh my God!" My hand came up to my nose. "Katniss?"

"No," it was a female's voice. "Who are you?"

"Please just tell me where Katniss went." She had dark hair and dark green eyes. "Who are you?"

"Not until you tell me why you're in her room." She smiled. "I'm Annie."

"I'm Peeta, she and I met at a party. Now where did she go?" I said quickly.

"You're not exactly fully dressed, are you? Did you get mugged?" She didn't sound like she was kidding. What was wrong with her? Does she know she's not kidding?

"No, just where did she go?"

"I don't know. I saw her run away." I brushed past her and started down the hallway. "Peeta!" She called.

"What?"

"Do you know Finnick Odair?"

"Yeah, not too well, but we've talked."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Okay." I walked away. I took my hand from my nose. Luckily it wasn't bleeding. I shook it off and started looking for Katniss.

She was nowhere on the entire floor. I went to the elevator and pressed the down button. I walked in and pressed the button for the first floor. "Peeta?"

I turned around. "Hey, uh. Are you okay?" Katniss was sitting on the floor in the corner of the elevator. She didn't respond. I sat down next to her. "Look, I'm so sorry about what happened last night."

"It's not entirely your fault."

"No, it is. I saw that you were drunk and I tried to stop you. You kept insisting that you were okay. I was drunk too, but I should have been looking out for you."

"I can't believe myself!" She turned away.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I pressured you into drinking." She was silent. "I took advantage of you, Katniss."

We sat there in silence until the elevator reached the bottom floor. Katniss got up and pressed the button to her floor, the top. "Peeta, please tell me you used a condom."

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. Did I?

"_Come home with me."_

"_A-are you sure?" She just kissed me. "Okay." I couldn't help it. She took my hand and guided me to her building. She toppled over and laughed._

"_Whoo! I feel amazing!" I picked her up and carried her into the building._

"_What floor?" She pressed the button that said 11. I set her down, and she started kissing me harder than ever. When the elevator doors opened she pulled me down the hall._

_**scene deleted**_

_She grew tired and fell asleep. I watched her sleep, then dozed off._

"Peeta!"

"What? Oh, shit, what did you say?" I just wanted to be sure.

"Did you use a condom?" The elevator doors opened again, but this time we got out. I didn't want to answer her. She would be afraid of my response. My silence gave her all she needed. "Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry! I don't think so, though. I don't even remember asking or looking."

"Did you think about it?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "I did, but you-" Shit, I don't want to blame it on her! How do I say this? "You sort of didn't want to wait any longer."

"I'm such a terrible person!"

"No you're not," I said.

"I had drunk sex with a complete stranger! Now I could get pregnant or an STD," she cried even harder.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you. It's my fault."

"No, I shouldn't have brought you home."

"Don't blame it on yourself."

"I don't want to blame it on you!"

I looked into her gray eyes. They were gorgeous. "By the way, you won't have an STD."

"Good. That doesn't solve the pregnancy problem."

"You may not have gotten pregnant!"

"But there's still a possibility!" In her room, she just slumped on the floor in the middle of her room. "I don't want to have a baby."

"If you do, I'll be with you. Until you tell me to go, I'll always be with you." What the hell are you saying Mellark? She doesn't want you here! You ruined her life by fucking her while you were drunk.

"Peeta, I see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"You're blaming this all on yourself. You think you ruined my life." How did she know that?" Oh, well why not ask her?

"How do you know that?"

"I've spent my fair share of looking at people from corners." She puts her head down. There is a knock at the door. Katniss gets up and opens it. "Oh my God!"

I see her throw her hands around a tall man. He has dark brown hair and skin the same color as hers. She stands there in his arms for a minute, then glances at me. She lets go. "Who is this?" He asks.

"Peeta."

Before he can answer, I ask, "Is this your brother?"

"No." He says, rather rudely.

"Oh, sorry." I walk closer to them. He is taller than me, appears to be stronger than me, and has way more to offer than me. I hold my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Peeta, as you now know." He doesn't take my hand. He stared coldly at me.

"Well, you're rather grumpy today." Katniss frowns. "Peeta, this is Gale. We've been best friends for a long time."

"A very long time." He never breaks his eye contact with me.

"One moment, Peeta." She pulls Gale outside into the hallway. I listen in on their conversation to the best of my ability.

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_You have a boy in your room. You are alone with him!"_

"_Why should you care?"_

"_Because, because, I can't say it."_

"_You have no reason do you?"_

"_I do, I just-"_

"_That's what I thought."_ The door opens and Katniss storms into her room. Gale clenches his fists.

**I know Gale is going to be a little (not really) jerky in this story, so those who didn't like it in my first story, sorry. He won't be a huge part, so don't fret. Third chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow (that's a good movie…)**

**REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! I need to hear from you all, good or bad.**

*******I don't switch point of views within a chapter, but I want the first little bit to be Gale. Then some will be Katniss. Then Peeta.*******

**I'm on a job hunt. It's not going to well…**

**Chapter 3 – Gale/Katniss/Peeta's POV**

**Gale's POV**

I am really pissed at Katniss right now. I thought we were together! She went and slept with another man, at least it looks that way. "That's what I thought." She stormed off into her room. She threw her arms around Peeta and kissed him hard on the lips..

Okay, I get it. Katniss is making me even more angry by throwing herself at this guy. "Katniss, just stop!" I yell to her. She stops and glares at me. Peeta is standing there smiling at her. He makes me sick. "Did you sleep with this guy?"

She doesn't say anything.

"Katinss!"

"Yes."

"I thought we were together!"

"Well, I came here and you stopped talking to me. I called you and asked if we were still together. You didn't call me back." I stand there looking like a fool with my mouth open. "Gale, I don't love you anymore."

"Katniss, I-"

"No. Just shut up. You were nice when we were friends. But you turned into a complete ass hole, even before I left!" I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I looked back to our time together. Now that I see it, she's right.

"I'm so sorry."

"You should be, but that's not going to change anything. I would like to be friends with you. That's when we both were happy. Okay?"

She came up to me and hugged me. "Fine." I resist the urge to kiss her. She lets go. "By the way, how long have you been with this guy?"

"Uh," she backs away. "Uh," she tries again. She looks back and forth between us, then runs to her bed and lays with her face on the pillow.

Peeta walks to her. "Katniss?" He rubs her back. He is so much better to her than I was to her. I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I feel so bad. "Katniss, come on."

She sits up. "You know what Gale? I met him at a party. We got drunk. We slept together. Now you know. You happy now?" She has tears in her eyes. One of them escapes and falls down her cheek. Then another. And another. Her face buries into the pillow again.

"Katniss."

"You know what else? Just go. I don't want you here anymore. I'm sorry. Just go."

I don't want to upset her anymore, so I just left.

**Katniss's POV**

He left. Just like that. Somehow I feel good about myself for standing up for myself. "Katniss?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Other than pretty much losing my best friend, maybe being pregnant from a complete stranger, yeah." I lay my head on his shoulder. His arm wraps around me. I sort of flinch a little.

"Oh, sorry." He takes his hand off me.

"No, it's okay. I'm just really, how do I put this?" I don't know what I am. I feel this urge to be with Peeta. I don't know him though. What happened last night? I don't remember anything. "I feel terrible."

"You want to wash up?"

"No!" Why did I just yell?

"Not like that. Sorry if I scared you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Go take a shower. I'll wait here."

"Okay." I got up and went into the bathroom. I locked the door just in case he did come in. Peeta seems so sweet and nice, why am I scared of him?

The water feels nice. I stand under it for ten minutes before realizing that Peeta's still waiting for me.

I get out. I start to get dressed, but then smell something terrible. It's my dress clothes. They were nasty. No way was I going to wear them.

I wrap the towel around my chest again and unlock the door. I open it a crack and peek out. Peeta is still sitting on my bed. I exhale and open the door more. Peeta looks towards me. "Oh, sorry!" He looks away.

"It's fine. At least I'm not naked," I silently laugh. I say quietly, "Not that you haven't seen me."

"I heard that."

"Shit."

"Just get dressed."

"Okay." I grab a pair of short shorts, an old t-shirt, a sports bra, and a pair of panties.

I start heading back to the bathroom when my towel gets caught on something and slips off. "Fuck!" I yell. I cover my mouth.

"What?" Peeta looks at me. His eyes light up. "Oh." He doesn't stop looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He stares me up and down.

"I-" Peeta just keeps staring at me.

He still doesn't look away. "Peeta!"

"Sorry!" He covers his eyes with his hand. "Sorry! Sorry!" I grab the towel and glance back at him. His hand left his face and he was looking at me again.

"Oh my God! Is my ass that entertaining?"

"It's not just your ass." His hand covers his mouth after the words leave his mouth. "Sorry! I shouldn't have said that."

"Stop looking!" I run into the bathroom and shut the door. What the hell was he doing? I throw my clothes on and get out. Peeta is staring at the floor with his mouth open. "What are you doing?"

He closes his eyes. "Are you wearing clothes yet?"

"Yes. You can look now."

"Really?" He turns his head to me. "Thank goodness."

"What did you say about my ass?"

"I don't remember that." He says sarcastically.

**Peeta's POV**

Holy shit, she's beautiful. Now that I'm not drunk, I can take her in. "I don't remember that." I stare at her chest. I like it better without a shirt.

She comes over and slaps me. "What was that for?"

"For staring at me naked!" I continue to stare at her chest. That earns me another slap. "Apparently you can't stop looking at me!"

What was it about her? I can't take my eyes off of her. "You're just so gorgeous." Did that really come out of my mouth?

"Uh, thank you, I guess."

Come on Mellark! Say something! "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Are you going to keep staring at my chest and my ass?"

"No promises." Did _that_ just come out of my mouth? What's wrong with me?

"You're very honest."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Me too. I don't know either." She smiles. "Let's go get you some different clothes."

"Why?"

"You smell gross."

"Thanks."

We walk to my dorm room. "I'll just be a minute." I walk in. I tear off my shirt and pants and throw them on the floor in the corner with some other clothes. I grab some clothes from my dresser and open the bathroom door. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss smirking. Fuck. "I thought you were going to wait in the hall!"

"The door doesn't close on its own, Peeta." She's staring at my abs.

"You like them?" She doesn't respond. I walk closer to her. "Katniss!"

She shakes her head in attempt to return to reality. "What?"

"See, it's not easy to stop."

"Oh, be quiet. I've never seen anything that impressive before."

"I'm impressive now."

"I didn't say that."

"Uh huh, sure." I smile.

"Peeta!" Crap. I know that voice anywhere. Cato.

He stops at the sight of Katniss and I so close, me only wearing my boxers. He cracks up. "Look, it's not what it looks like!"

"Sure, you just happen to have a hot girl here while you're half naked and nothing is happening."

"Who is this?" Katniss asks.

"My roommate, Cato."

"Dude, is this what you were _doing_ last night after that party?" He gives me a thumbs up. "I approve. You better keep her; I just may take her for a ride."

"Not even in your dreams." Katniss kicks his shin.

"Cato!"

"But seriously, did you do it?" I give him a cold look. "You did, didn't you?"

I don't say anything. Katniss looks like she's about to kill Cato.

"Tell me Peeta. How did her mouth feel on your penis?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I clench my fists.

"Peeta!" I look at Katniss. "Allow me." She walks up to Cato and smiles at him. She brings up her foot and kicks him straight in the dick. Cato topples over and groans. "Peeta, just take your shower. If says anything else, I'll kick him again."

"Thanks." I got in the shower.

**sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter…I'm not good at writing long chapters.**

**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**now Cato can never have kids! hahahahaha perhaps he'll recover…**

**Chapter 4 – Peeta's POV**

Just seeing Cato on the floor is enough for me. "That was awesome!"

Katniss smiles at me. "Thanks. Now go take your shower."

I nod and go into the bathroom. The water is freezing, but it helps me think. Do I remember fully what happened? How could I have been so careless? What am I feeling right now? Does Katniss want to do it again? No. Don't think that way. You may have already screwed up her entire life. But she was gorgeous last night. The way she said your name. The way her hands touched you-

There is a knock on the door. "Peeta? How long are you going to be?" It brings me back into reality. Katniss would never do that again. Especially with me.

How long have I been in here? I shut off the water and throw a towel around my waist. "I'll be right out." I dry off and get dressed. I open the door and find Katniss sitting on my bed. "Sorry." I look around and Cato is nowhere to be found. Thank God.

"Cato left. Has holding his crotch when he stumbled out." She looks at the floor. "So, was the water warm?"

"No, it was freezing."

"Then why did you stay in so long?"

"It helps me think."

"What were you thinking about?"

I sit next to her. "Well," I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. "Lots of things."

"Like what?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I find that my lips reach hers before I can say anything. I lay my hands on her waist. I feel her hands on my neck. Too far, Mellark. But it feels so good! I pull back. It takes every fiber in my being. "I'm sorry." I stand up.

"You're right. I don't want to rush things anyway."

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't." I pause. "Wait, are you saying-"

"Well, why not?" She gets up. I stand closer to her. I put my arms around her waist. "That's why not."

I lean in and kiss her again. I have no control over myself. All I want is Katniss. But why? What is it about her that I need?

Our last kiss was warm, but a bit forced. This one, on the other hand, is full and wanted. But it ends too quickly. "Peeta."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it."

"It's fine, but you didn't answer my question." What did she say again? Her eyes are beautiful. Are they gray? Her lips are moving. It makes me want them more. Wait! What was the question?

"Uh, what was the question again?"

"What were you thinking about? Obviously it was me since you, yeah." I shake my head. "Just tell me. I'll tell you what I was thinking about." So she was thinking about me. Stop. Just answer her.

"Well," I can't find the words to say.

"Peeta, no matter how bad it may be, I can take it."

I take deep breath and begin. "Well, at first it was the whole did I screw up your life." She nods. "And then I started remembering last night."

"At least you can."

"So you still don't remember any of it?"

"I remember taking your shirt off, but nothing else."

"_Take your shirt off."_

"_I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_I'll just have to do it for you." She took off my shirt and started kissing my chest._

"That happened."

"Then what?" She put her hand on my arm.

"You, uh-" I could feel myself getting harder. Please be able to hide it! "You took off my pants."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid to hear the rest."

"I won't tell you then."

"Please don't." She lays back on my bed. "Just one thing."

"What?"

"Did I, uh, did I sound like I-"

"Like you were having fun?" She nods. I can't help but laugh. "I don't know if I should answer that."

"Just for future reference."

"Well, you said my name. A lot. You made noise. A lot."

"So that would be a yes." I nod my head.

.

.

.

Katniss and I have been seeing each other for the past few weeks. After this week, we're going to need to start studying for finals. After that, we can be with each other for however long we want. It's great being in the fourth year of college. You just know that you're so close.

I knock on Katniss's door. She opens it and grins. I'm almost scared of what she has to say. She pulls me in and kisses me hard. She isn't afraid to let our mouths open and touch tongues anymore. "Guess what?" She finally breaks the kiss.

"What?"

"Come here." She grabs my hand and leads me to her bathroom. She has me stare into the sink. What are those things? "You know what that means?"

"Not a clue."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Not?"

"That's right!"

I take her into my arms and carry her into her room. I swing her around and kiss her cheek. Where did that come from? "That's great!"

Just then Johanna walks in. I'm still holding Katniss. "Katniss, if you want alone time with Peeta, just text me and tell me not to interrupt."

"We weren't doing anything." Katniss protests.

"Sure you weren't. Oh, how did the pregnancy tests go?"

"I'm not pregnant, thankfully."

"Good. Now you can be alone. I just needed to grab my wallet. Cops busted me for not having a license last time. They had to look me up and that was no fun." She grabs a wallet off her bed and closes the door. "I keep the condoms in my nightstand. Don't use too many." She calls through the door.

"Katniss, do you intend on using them."

"Well I don't want to get pregnant, do I?"

My eyes light up.

**I'm sorry, I'm going to only write like 1000 words per chapter now. It's too hard for me to write that much in one chapter, I don't know how some people can get 5000 words in one, then write like 10 chapters.**

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to find ways to go about the next chapter...no update today.**

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I saw The Hunger Games again. I cried. A lot. Again.**

**I will keep going until I run out of ideas. I already have another idea for a different story.**

**Chapter 5 – Katniss's POV**

"Well I don't want to get pregnant, do I?" I ask Peeta. His eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Maybe I'll remember it this time."

"Again, after the way you acted that last time, I didn't think you would forget."

"I'm not sure how I should respond to that." I sigh. I can't forget about forgetting.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I don't want to answer. I want my hands and lips all over this boy. I tilt my head down. "What's wrong?"

What _is_ wrong? My whole life up to this point. I loved and lost so many times. How is this any different? Do I love Peeta? Love is a strong word to me. I can't toss it around freely as some do. I look up and Peeta is waiting patiently for an answer. "I don't know. I'm not going to say, 'nothing' because I know you know that's not the case."

"Very true. I also know that you were thinking about what you would say." He puts his hands on my arms and rubs them. "What's going on?"

"Everything!" I cover my mouth after I realize that I yell at him. His face shows shock. "I'm sorry. I just can't find words like you can."

"Katniss, it's okay. Just tell me what's bothering you. If it's about me, I really need to know it."

He's so honest. That's one of those things that I love about Peeta. "What am I doing?" I slap my hand on my forehead.

"I'm all ears, Katniss."

"You promise not to make fun of anything I say?"

"I can't promise you that. I'll just try my hardest not you."

Honesty. I think of how to begin, but it just all comes out of my mouth. "Um, um." I bite my lip. I'm going to have to do it anyway. So I jump in and start talking, really quickly. "I'm not good at showing my feelings because most of the time I'm unsure. But with you I want to show everything." I raise my eyebrows, "literally everything." Peeta crosses his arms and nods for me to continue. "So in my head I note the things that I love about you. And that's the problem. Things that I _love _about you." The next line really takes him, as well as me, by surprise. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Katniss-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Please don't say anything." He licks my hand. "Ew! You don't know where that hand has been!"

"I know one place it's been." He grins.

"Oh my God."

"Katniss, is it okay if I kiss you?"

"About that." He's waiting for the worst. "One of the things I love about you: you ask me what I want rather than assuming. Thank you." I can feel myself blushing. Peeta's cheeks turn a little red as well.

With that he pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear. I shiver at the feel of his hot breath. "Do you care where I put my hands for the next hour or so?"

My mouth is open. I finally work up the courage to respond. "No." Did I just say that? I don't know if I'm so sure. "What about me?"

He laughs. "You don't need to ask me. I know you better now. I know that you won't go further than I can take it." Sadly enough, it's true.

He brings his hand up to my chest. I tremble and step back. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"No. I thought I could, but I don't think so."

"Don't cry, Katniss. I'll just stop when you tell me to." I'm crying? Okay then. Peeta brings me into his arms and lifts me up. He lays me on my bed.

"What time is it?" I'm staring into his blue eyes. I swear I'm drooling and I check my mouth. I find it dry.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What time is it?" I ask again.

"Like eleven thirty. We missed breakfast."

"Lunch then."

"Let's go."

"Do you know where we're going then?"

"No clue." He replies. I laugh a little. He opens the door.

I gasp. Gale is sitting outside in the hall by my door. He stands up. I can't say anything. Even Peeta's at a loss for words. "Catnip. Johanna said you and Peeta were here. I didn't want to interrupt anything."

I groan. "What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness. You were right. I have been an asshole." Really? He realizes this? This is about to get good. I cross my arms.

"Go on."

He does. "I was so, so wrong to try to treat you like I did all that time. I thought you were mine, and I guess I wanted to keep it that way. I've been pacing and thinking of ways to tell you this. You don't need to say anything back. In fact, I ask you not to say anything. So, bye Katniss." He nods in Peeta's direction. "I'll keep in touch if you would like, but I have to go now." He turns around and runs his fingers through his hair.

**I'll think of something to do in the next chapter. I'm so tired. I was reading JLaLa's story, **_**Two Wrongs**_** until 3 am. My little sister woke me up at 8. I need more sleep than this. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**I understand that I haven't updated this. It has taken FOREVER to figure out where I'm going to take things…And I don't know where to take it from, let's see what happens.**

**Chapter 6 – Peeta's POV**

Okay then.

"Gale's still an asshole in my mind, but less of one now that he apologized." Katniss says. I agree, but I don't really know what he's done to her, so I shouldn't say anything. "You don't have to say anything to that, you know."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"That's good. So lunch then?"

"Let's go." I take Katniss's hand and we head to the elevator. There is yellow caution tape and a sign that says it's out of service. "Damn, okay the stairs."

"That's a long way." She jokes. "You may have to carry me."

"Well, the other choice is the fire escape. It's the same distance as the stairs though."

"That could be fun." I'm surprised. Katniss walks back into her room. She gets to the window, opens it, and steps out onto the fire escape.

She takes a deep breath and starts walking down. It appears as if she's shaking and unable to control it. "Katniss, are you okay?" She stops and looks down. Aren't you _not_ supposed to look down if you are scared? I take a step closer to her and wrap my arms around her middle. "Katniss?"

"I just don't like heights too much." She gulps.

"Well then why don't we go back up and take the stairs inside?"

"Because I'm going to make it down. I know I will."

"Okay. Would you like me to go ahead of you?"

"No, I'm fine." She closes her eyes for a moment, an then reopens them. I pull my arms back when Katniss takes another step and continues down. I am still close behind her.

Before we know it, we're on the ground. "Thank God." Katniss sits down next to the fire escape.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?" I ask.

"I don't like showing people my weaknesses." She stands up.

"Well, if you're afraid of something, I would like to know. Maybe you can learn to deal with your fears."

"Maybe." We start walking to my car. I open the door for her and go around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Katniss, it's okay to be scared." I put the key in and start the engine.

"I grew up trying not to show people that I'm not scared. I wanted to show them I was strong and I could take care of others." A tear runs down her face. "I'm done talking about me. What's the catch with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem so perfect all the time. There _has_ to be something wrong with you."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. You're really smart, Katniss, I'm sure you can figure it out."

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and buckles her seat belt. I just hope she doesn't find it out.

Every now and then, I look at Katniss while I'm driving. I pray for red lights so that I can look at her longer. She is so beautiful to me and I can't get enough of her. If she looks at me, I jerk my head forward and pretend nothing happened. This time the traffic light turns red and we have to sit for the whole cycle. Perfect. I turn my head to Katniss and she's staring right at me. My eyes widen and I look straight ahead. She chuckles. "Sorry." I watch the cars turn in front of me.

"Why are you sorry?" Katniss asks.

"I'm being a creeper." The light turns green.

I pull into a parking lot and we get out of the car. Katniss asks, "What is this place?"

"They have the best burgers and shakes."

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, sorry. We'll go somewhere else." I turn around to get back into the car. Why didn't I know that?

"I'm kidding!" She laughs.

"Good. I didn't think a girl like you could keep herself away from meat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hell, I don't know. You just don't seem like you couldn't eat meat."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I am not sure why."

We walk in and sit down at a booth next to each other. The restaurant looks like an old 1950s diner inside. Even the waiters are dressed in the striped pants and funny hats that look like boats. I spot a tall, blond haired and blue eyes man at the door. "Dammit!" I whisper loudly.

"What?" I hide us behind our menus. "Peeta, what are you doing?"

"Shh! Just pretend you are-"

"Peeta! How have you been?" He sits in our booth across from us. "Good to see you, man!"

"Uh, who is this?" Katniss asks.

"This is one of my brothers Daniel. Daniel, this is-" Is she my girlfriend? Friend? What are we right now?

"Peeta's my boyfriend." Katniss blurts out. That takes care of that.

"Damn Peeta! How'd you get this?" I clench my fists. Katniss takes one in my hand under the table and rubs it with one of her hands. It calms me down a little. There are so many things I would like to say about him, none of which are nice.

I bite my tongue a little. "We met at a dorm party about a month ago." I say as calmly as I can. I take in a silent breath and let it out. I feel a little better.

"What's your name, babe?"

"Katniss."

"That's a strange name. Like yours, Peeta! You're perfect for each other! Equally strange."

"You should really be careful what you say, Daniel." I say, clenching my fists again. Nobody insults Katniss, especially in front of me.

**That's a good place to stop. I had no idea where the story was going. I guess we'll have to see in the next chapter. Should I put more Gale in? Will he be an ass or a good guy?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Thank you for all your kind comments!**

**HOLY SHIT. Okay, I know it's been a while. I have been oh so very busy with family stuff: oldest sister moving, cousin's graduation, visiting my grandma, etc. Family comes first! I'm sorry to say…**

**Chapter 7 – Katniss's POV**

Okay, so Peeta is really pissed off at his brother. He is crushing my hand with his. "Peeta." I whisper.

"What?"

"My hand."

"Oh, shit! Sorry." He lets it go. Now he looks terrified.

"I'm fine, it just hurt a little. I have a high pain tolerance."

Daniel smirks. "That could come in handy in the bedroom."

"Shut up, Daniel." Peeta almost sounds like he's whining. The door opens and Cato walks in. "No." Peeta slams his head on the table.

"Is that Cato?" Daniel flags down Cato and he comes and sits at our table. "Haven't seen you since you and Peeta graduated high school!"

"Daniel! What's up man?" I put my hand on Peeta's knee and rub it a little. He looks up and runs his fingers through his hair. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." I quickly say. Peeta puts his head back down.

"I don't think it was nothing." Cato says. "Katniss, take your hand off Peeta's dick."

"My hand isn't-" I shout. I say quieter, "I'm not touching it." My arm moves from his leg onto my lap.

"I know that move, girls do it all the time. It's perfect as a warm up before we head home." He winks.

"No winking at her." Peeta finally says.

"He speaks!" Cato laughs.

"Let's go Katniss." Peeta grabs my wrist and gets up.

"Let me know when you get to the love making so I can join in!" Cato yells across the room. Several heads turn.

We get outside and walk across the street to a different burger place. "This place isn't as good, but with Daniel and Cato, it is better."

"Anywhere away from them would be great, no offence."

"None taken. They're nice and all when you get them to stop with the sex jokes."

"I don't know, they sound funny. I just find it a little uncomfortable since it's about us."

.

.

We are driving back to the dorms. The drive is quiet, since we (mostly Peeta) talked during lunch. Peeta breaks the silence. "We have these last two weeks then we're done."

"I know." I take a deep breath. "I only dreamed of getting this far in life," I begin. "After my dad died, we didn't have as much money. It's like, a miracle that I got a full ride."

Peeta didn't say anything. He just readjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

"I also thought I was going to be miserable here. On my own and all." Where are all these words coming from? It's like a sudden outburst of what I have been meaning to say ever since I met this boy. "It just so happens that within the last two months of school here I open myself up. It all started with that party."

Peeta finally speaks. "Are you regretting opening yourself up?"

I take in a breath. "Yes and no. I hate myself for doing it then. If I hadn't gone to that party, I would be stuck in my dorm listening to Johanna talk about all the guys she's had sex with." I pause. "And how I should have sex, or any fun for that matter. But I don't wanna get into that." Peeta pulls into a parking space and takes the key out. "I know what you were talking about when you asked if I had regrets. No, I do not regret you. I needed company and after nearly four years you came around."

"Katniss," he starts.

"Let me finish. I'm not one for words, so this is like a one-time thing." He nods. "I like being around you, Peeta. So-" he presses his lips against mine. My brain is telling me to pull away because I'm not done talking. My human instincts are wanting more. "Peeta." I manage to get out.

He pulls back. "Sorry."

"No, we need to decide whose dorm we're going to."

"For what?" I raise my eyebrows and open my mouth. I gesture with my hands for him to keep thinking. If he weren't so damn hot, I may no longer be turned on. "Oh! But is the moment lost now?"

"No," I pat his cheek with my hand. "You're too good-lookin'."

"Oh, thanks." He puts his arm around my waist. I'm not one for physical contact, but with Peeta it feels so natural. Thank God, otherwise this moment would be so awkward. "Is Johanna going to be home tonight? We could go to yours. Cato will probably be there and I do not want to face him after lunch."

"I would tell her we want some alone time and she would probably stay with Annie. You know how she is."

.

.

We get to my dorm. I open the door and all the lights are off. I reach for the switch. When the room is lit up, there is something I really do not want to see.

**I know, I know…cliff hanger. I have been busy, so don't know when the next update is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WELLLLLLLLL…I **_**was**_** going to update my other story, but…**_**CocoRocks**_** and **_**LisaLikesHungerGame**_** gave me ideas. Read! Review as well!\**

**I could not contain my laughter while writing this, just as a warning.**

**Chapter 8 – Peeta's POV**

My heart stopped beating when Katniss opened the door to my dorm and turned on the light. My jaw dropped and my hand on Katniss's waist fell to my side. "What the fuck?" Katniss mumbles.

Gale has his head buried between Johanna's legs. Cato's mouth is locked to Johanna's and his hands are on her breasts. As soon as they see the light come on, they freeze. Johanna just cracks up. "Peeta! Katniss! Glad you're here! Join in!"

This is something I never want to see. What do we do now? "Uh, uh," I choke out.

"Katniss!" Gale covers himself with a nearby article of clothing. "Katniss I-" Gale walks up to Katniss.

"Hold on for a moment." I push myself in between him and Katniss. "Dude, you professed your love for her now you have your head somewhere it shouldn't be." I look over his shoulder in Johanna's direction. "No offence."

"You're right." She spits out in between laughs. "So, are you joining in or not?"

Katniss takes my hand and tugs towards the door. "No, we're leaving." Katniss says.

"Bye then." I wave and close the door behind me. We make our way to Katniss's dorm.

"Were you really going to do what I thought?"

"Hell no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Katniss," I take her hands. I say as sarcastically as I can, "Despite Cato's figure, Gale's penis, and Johanna's moans," she lightly punches my arm. Now I'm serious. "You're the only one. Okay? No need to feel jealous."

"I'm not-okay, fine." We reach her room. Once we're inside she asks, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Sex?" I grin from ear to ear.

"Why did I ask?" She throws her arms around me and presses her lips to mine. I laugh at her response. "No sex though. I'm a little tired."

"Well, we have to do it sometime before we have to start studying for tests."

"Peeta-"

"Pretty please with _icing, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top_?" **(A/N: words in italics courtesy of ****hungergaemsfan****)** I pull her hips into mine and grind into her. She bites her lip. "Turned on yet?"

Katniss half smiles. Then she grabs my shoulders and pulls her chest onto mine. Katniss pushes against the wall. She grinds hard into me, bringing her whole body into it. I feel myself getting harder and harder each time she moves. She leans her head in and sucks on my earlobe. She takes it out of her mouth and blows cool air on it. I can't help but moan. Then she whispers, "No sex." She steps back and laughs.

"Damn it, Katniss! You got me so hard there!" I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. She giggles and pounds her fists on my back. I lay her down and then straddle her hips. I lean down and shut up her giggles with my mouth. She pulls me closer with her arms around my neck. I trace kisses down her jaw to her neck. I stay in one spot for a while, and then move slightly. She moans my name. After I leave her neck, I'm pretty sure there is going to be a hickey there.

"Peeta."

"Hmm?" I'm working my way to her collar bone.

She sits up. I groan since she stopped me. "I realize how much we both want this. When I say no sex, I mean no," she makes an 'o' shape with one hand and puts a finger from her other hand through it.

"Oh." She motions for me to continue. "That's what you meant."

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, no. I thought you just meant we shouldn't do anything."

"Oh. I see." She bites her lip. "We uh, yeah."

"Better keep going before the moment's lost?" I finish off her sentence.

"Yeah." We stay still for a moment. Katniss tugs at my shirt. I take it off, still straddling her. She kisses me and fiddles with my pant zipper. By the time they're off and on the floor, Katniss is completely naked. I blush, regretting not turning the lights off to hide it. "Well, well, well. My goodness Peeta, are you blushing?"

I press my lips into a line and notice her face is red as well. "I'm not the only one, Kat."

"Shit, okay." She sits on my lap and kisses me deeply. I love our make-out sessions.

I hear the door open and immediately throw Katniss's comforter over us. "Damn it! Why can't people learn to lock doors?" I shout.

"You didn't want to join in because you were going to do it by yourselves? So selfish!" Johanna laughs and enters the room. She sits on her bed and stares at us. My jaw drops and my eyes narrow.

"Seriously?" Katniss yells. "You don't give us some privacy?"

"You walked in on our threesome earlier!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you should use some common sense, Jo." I sound like I'm whining at this point.

"You're right, you're right. I'll leave then. Unless you want two, Peeta."

"Get the fuck out!" Katniss yells. We both look at her. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Oh, and sorry about Gale."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

Katniss shrugs.

**how was that? my favorite rhyme… "it's not gay if it's a threeway!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Katniss's POV**

Apparently Johanna fell in love with Gale. I had told her about him and she instantly fell in love with him. "So Gale came by our room while you and Peeta were at lunch," she told me. "He waited for a while and nobody came so he asked our neighbor, Glimmer, my God she's a bitch!" She chuckles. "Anyway he asked the bitch where Peeta's room was. Then he came by and heard moaning."

"Wait!" I interjected. "Why was there moaning?"

"Cato likes it when I grind against him all naked-like." She smirks.

"Okay, did not need to know that!" Peeta rubs his forehead with his hand. "So you just let him in?"

She threw herself back on her pillow. "I mean, he looked so gorgeous and upset. And, I mean, he is single, probably really horny, and did I mention gorgeous?"

"Yes." I scowl.

"I asked Cato to leave, but he said he wasn't done with me. Kat, you really need to try a three-way. They are _amazing_!" She smiles.

"I'm good. Now can Peeta and I be alone?"

"Oh, you can just start up. I won't pay attention."

"Johanna!" I whine.

"Fine, I'll go. But remember this next time you guys want to have sex in this rom!"

"We're not having sex!" I say defensively.

"Uh huh." With that, she leaves the room and turns off the light. She closes the door, but quickly reopens it. "By the way Peeta, you have a nice penis. Very large."

"Jesus Christ, Johanna!" I throw a pillow at the door. Finally she leaves. "Sorry about her."

Peeta's jaw dropped. Then he clears his throat. He says in a seductive tone as if what Johanna said didn't bother him, "Now, where were we?" He throws off the blanket.

I giggle and kiss him passionately. My hands are trailing down his chest onto his abs. Damn he was beautiful. My hand goes further down Peeta's body. I reach his lower abdomen and stop. I take a leap of faith and put both my hands on him. The kisses on my neck stop and his breath becomes irregular with a whimper here and there. "Peeta."

"Hmm?" His eyes meet mine for a moment. Peeta closes his eyes and lets out a moan. Suddenly I feel something on my stomach. I look down and laugh.

"I just put my hands on you and you-" he silences me with a kiss. "I don't know what to do."

"But I already showed you," he stops. "Oh yeah." I nod.

"I think I can figure it out." I mumble.

.

.

When I awake, there is no Peeta beside me. Where did he go? I uncover myself and rub the back of my neck. "Peeta?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I get up, only now realizing that I am fully clothed. When I walk into the kitchen, Peeta is stirring something in a pot. "What are you making?" I look over his shoulder.

"Macaroni and cheese. That is all you two seem to have here." I sigh. "There are like a dozen boxes of this stuff in the cabinet."

"What can I say? I like cheesy noodles." I kiss his cheek and open another cabinet. There is a box of tea. I take it out and set it on the table. "You want some?" I hold it up.

"I didn't know you drank tea." He sets the spoon he was using to stir on the side of the stove.

"I only drink it if I'm really happy." I smirk. "So do you want some or not?"

"I have a feeling I know why you're happy." He laughs and returns to the stove. "Sure, I'll take some."

I take a measuring cup, fill it with water, and put it in the microwave. Once it starts boiling, I take it out and set two of the tea bags in the measuring cup. "Do you like it iced?" I ask while taking two mugs out.

"Nah," he replies. I pour some in each mug and carry them to the table. Peeta has set out a bowl of macaroni for each of us. He takes his cup and drinks from it.

"You don't drink it with sugar?" I ask as I put some in mine.

"No, I like it better unsweetened."

"Huh." I stir my tea. "So," I begin. As soon as I open my mouth to continue, the smoke detectors go off. "What the hell?"

Peeta gets up. I hear the door open and close again. He comes running back into the kitchen. "We fucking need to get out of here." He pushes the tea out of my hand and picks me up out of the chair.

"What's going on?" I ask in his arms. He doesn't reply. "P-Peeta?" He carries me out of the dorm room and down to the stairs. "I can walk." I say coldly.

"Can you run?" He asks.

"Yeah." Peeta sets me down and runs down the stairs. Before I think, I follow him.

**please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Peeta's POV**

I set Katniss down and run down the stairs. I hear quick footsteps behind me. Just when we're almost to the first floor, Katniss screams and tumbles down the last flight of stairs. I finally reach her at the bottom. "Peeta! M-my ankle!" She cries over the smoke alarms. Some of the residents stop and stare. They do nothing.

"Can somebody help?" I ask angrily. Everyone turns and away. "Seriously?" I crouch down and take Katniss in my arms. "What happened?"

She sobs. "I lost my footing and fell. I think I landed on it the wrong way." She buries her head in the crook of my neck. I feel warm tears on my skin.

When we get outside, we gather with all the other students living in the building. There is black smoke coming from the north side; near Katniss's room. She turns her head to look. "No." I turn us around.

"What?"

"Don't look."

"Is there really a fire?"

"Yes." I kiss her temple.

"Where is it?" She asks. I gulp. "Peeta, where is it?"

"It's pretty close to your room." There are sirens in the distance. "You hear that? The fire will be out soon."

"Will it get to my room? Everything I own is in there!" She cries. I don't respond and turn my head back to look at the building. "You can't tell me it won't get to my room, can you?"

"I don't want to lie if it actually does."

"I appreciate that Peeta. I really do." Her fingers trace my jawline. I can't help but smile. "Sometimes I just get tired of people always telling me it will be alright whenever things go bad. You're the first one to be honest. Thank you." She kisses my cheek. "Can I get down now?"

"No, you're going to screw up your ankle even worse. We have to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Peeta. Really." She grins.

I set her down. She leans on her uninjured foot. "Walk." I command. She takes a step, then falls. I catch her and bring her back into my arms. She looks disappointed. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital."

"No, I'm okay. I just need to walk it off."

"Katniss." I look her in the eyes. "I'm going to take you to the hospital whether you like it or not. You can either fight me and get stressed or just go with it." Wow, that came out ruder than I intended. She looks frightened. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"Let's just get this over with." She groans.

As I carry her to my car, some people motion us over to join them. "Katniss! What's wrong?"

"Hey Annie." She smiles. "I tripped down the stairs and hurt my ankle. Peeta is making me go to the hospital."

"Oh my God! Can I come with you?"

Katniss looks at me and bites her lip. I say, "Sure, you can join us."

I carefully set Katniss in the back seat so she can be more comfortable with her ankle. Annie sits in the passenger seat of my car. She shakes as she buckles her seat belt. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Uh, sort of. I'm a little scared."

"For Katniss? The worst she could have done is broken her ankle."

"No. I don't like cars." I see tears swell up in her eyes.

"Oh. Do you want to sit in the back with Katniss?"

"No. Just don't go too fast." She grips on the arm rests and takes in a deep breath.

"Okay, I won't."

Annie and I are sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?" I look to see if someone has come to get us to see Katniss.

"How long have you been in love with Katniss?"

"Uh, I don't know if you could say 'in love.' I really like her though."

"Peeta, I know those looks. Don't act like a dick head. You love her and you know it."

"Annie-"

She cuts me off. "And the best part is that she loves you too."

"What?"

"She stares at you all the time! You don't notice?" She laughs. "When Johanna and I spend time with her, she rants about how wonderful you are!"

"Oh really?" I ask curiously.

"Yep. And don't deny it. Your face is as red as a tomato." My hands go to my cheeks. "When did you meet her?"

"Uh, didn't she tell you?"

"No, sorry."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Tell me!" She laughs.

"_Peeta, man, you're running out of time!" Cato yells across the dorm room. I just shake my head at him. "You haven't come to any of the parties yet, you are still a virgin, I mean, come on, man!"_

"_Stop calling me man." I say coldly._

"_Alright. Just come with me this once. I don't want to keep looking like a loser at these parties."_

"_Fine. Just for half an hour though."_

"_Good. Now wear something that can be taken off easily."_

"_Why?"_

"_So that when you meet someone you can go back to her place and hook up!" Cato pushes me out the door and eventually to the party. "Now, go find yourself a crazy bitch!" He slaps my back._

_I sit at the bar for twenty five minutes. At least I can leave soon. I grab a glass of water and take a sip. Then I get up and walk across the room. When I'm looking behind me, I run into someone and spill my water all over them. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I throw the glass on the couch. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's just water right?"_

"_Of course." I look into her eyes. They're gray. Beautiful._

After I tell Annie what happened, she gasps. "What?" I ask.

"That's so sweet! You just saw her and fell in love with her!" Annie giggles.

"That's not," I sink in my chair. Why do girls always have to be right? It just doesn't seem fair.

**do you believe in love at first sight?**

**please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been sooooooooooo long since the last chapter…I've been uber busy**

**Chapter 11 – Peeta's POV**

"Peeta." Annie's voice is pushed out of my mind.

I have my eyes on a couple leaving the hospital. They're holding a newborn baby. I have always known I have wanted kids of my own. I don't know why, I just do. Whenever I went out with a girl, I would always wonder how good of a mother they would be and how I'd feel if they were the mother of my child. Nobody has felt right…

…except for the girl I carried here today. Katniss would make a great mother. She's kind, smart, caring- "Peeta!"

"What?" I shake my head in an attempt to clear my head.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes, but you kept ignoring me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Something."

"Why were you staring at that couple with the baby?" She grins.

"I wasn't," I look her in the eyes.

"Uh huh." She crosses her arms. "You really do love her don't you? I mean, you're already thinking about children with her!" She says more seriously.

"Annie." I protest.

"That's one of the problems with boys. Something is obvious and in front of them and they don't realize it."

"Annie."

"Look, if you want kids with Katniss, you're going to have to really commit to her."

"How do you know I want kids in the first place?"

"Just the way you were gazing at the way those parents were smiling."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes! Come on Peeta!"

After a moment of silence, "I know Katniss and I've known her for a while. In this situation, she's going to find herself even more imperfect than she already thinks she is." I shift in my chair. "She's going to want some distance because she will think you're not going to love her same or care about her or whatever she thinks is going on between you two."

"Why would she think I don't, uh, care about her?"

"Her ankle injury could make her feel like everything is her fault and she isn't good enough for you."

"Ah. So do I give her space?"

"Oh fuck no." Wow Annie. She puts her hand on my arm. "She really likes you, if not more. Katniss will need time. But in her mind time is distance and you can't let her leave you. She actually seems happy."

Damn. I make Katniss feel good! This is great!

"Peeta, when she walks or limps or wheels out of there, you kiss her. Kiss her hard." I nod and suck in a whole lot of air.

A long while passes by before Katniss comes into sight. She is on crutches. I walk up to her. "Peeta, I-" I don't let her finish. I smack my lips against hers. At first, she resists a little. Then I feel her return the kiss. I bite her bottom lip and she gasps. Wow, what else can I make her do? I push my tongue through her lips and explore her mouth. She lets a moan escape and I chuckle into her mouth. "Peeta." She whispers.

"What?"

"Annie is still here."

"Oh shit, yeah. We're in public."

I turn around to see Annie giggling. Katniss looks at the ground and I give Annie a thumbs up. She beams. "Peeta."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful going down those stairs."

Annie was right, again. "Katniss," I put my hand on her cheek and continue, "it isn't your fault."

"But," she protests.

"No. Not your fault." She nods and stares at the ground. "So, what's the diagnosis?"

"I, uh, sprained it pretty bad. They said crutches for a little. I need to wrap it and ice it and elevate it, all that stuff. My mom is a nurse so she knows what to do."

I smile and motion Annie to come with us. When we get into the car, Annie says something I really wish she wouldn't have. "Katniss guess what?"

"What?"

"I caught Peeta zoning out on a couple with a baby."

"Did you know them?" Katniss asks.

I grip the steering wheel harder. "No."

"Oh, then-" Annie turns around and whispers something to Katniss. "Oh."

"Annie, what did you tell her?"

"It's girl stuff. You wouldn't like it."

"Uh, I think I have a right to know." My knuckles are turning white.

"Maybe later."

.

.

We were informed that it's fine for us to return to our dorms, but like three or four of them were completely destroyed.

We open the door to Katniss's dorm. Cato, Johanna, and another male were sitting on the hardwood floor in a circle. "What's going on here?" Katniss asks.

"We were waiting for you!" Johanna squeals.

"Who is that?" I whisper to Katniss.

"That's Finnick. He and Annie are, well, it's complicated. They are like madly in love with each other but are too shy to admit it." I make an 'o' shape with my mouth. I look back to Annie. She's standing in the door frame practically drooling over Finnick. "So, why are you guys waiting for us?"

**I know this was a short chapter…I have so much going on, my best friend turned into an ass for a few days and he took until I pulled out his middle name for him to realize it, idk I just needed some time off.**

**I also need to get my summer reading done, so that will be more delay…for all my stories.**

**please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To make it up to everybody for not updating, I made this chapter longer than my others. I am doing fine now, thanks to those who asked. Love you all and enjoy this chapter!**

**Right now I am pretty pissed at whoever runs this site because they deleted some of my favorite stories. I don't think any of mine are in danger, but if they are, I will just have to deal with it. I tried to see if I could do anything about it, but there are so many other people trying and failing (epically), so I'm gonna stop and hope for the best.**

**So if I do have smutty scenes and you would like the original chapter, if it happens (probably), then review and say you want the original chapter. That's not going to happen in this chapter, so yeah. I'll let you know at the top of the page if there's gonna be a smut scene. That's all.**

**Chapter 12 – Katniss's POV**

The doctor hands me some crutches. Great, that's exactly what I need. I make my way to where Peeta and Annie are. Once Peeta spots me, he stands up and rushes over to me. "Peeta I-" His lips lock to mine. I want to pull back and finish, but he bites my bottom lip. I gasp and moan into his mouth. Enough, I need to talk to him. "Peeta."

"What?"

"Annie is still here." There's a good excuse.

"Oh shit, yeah. We're in public."

I look at the ground and hear Annie giggling. "Peeta."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful going down those stairs."

He puts his hand on my cheek. My face is warm and the spot where he touches me ignites. "Katniss, it isn't your fault."

"But," he cuts me off.

"No. Not your fault." Except it is. I was not paying attention. I was too worried about everything I own and if it were to be burned to nothing within a matter of seconds. "What's the diagnosis?"

I shake out of my trance. "I sprained it pretty bad. They said crutches for a little. I have to wrap it and ice it and elevate it, all that stuff." He looks into my eyes and I barely manage to get the last part out. "My mom is a nurse so she knows what to do."

Peeta smiles at me and the three of us head to the car. Annie grins from ear to ear. Once we get in, Annie looks back to me. "Katniss guess what?"

"What?"

"I caught Peeta zoning out on a couple with a baby." Peeta's jaw clenches and his cheeks go red.

"Did you know them?" Maybe he can save himself from whatever is happening and play along.

He grips the wheel and shakes his head. He says quietly, "No."

"Oh, then-"

Before I can finish, Annie turns around. She cups her hand by my ear and whispers, "He was picturing you and him holding the baby. Peeta really loves you, you know. Like, a lot."

I smirk. "Oh."

Peeta keeps a somewhat cool face. "Annie, what did you tell her?"

She beams and buckles her seat belt. "It's girl stuff. You wouldn't like it."

"Uh, I think I have a right to know." His knuckles turn white.

"Maybe later." Peeta starts the car and drives off. The whole ride back, he looks deep in thought.

What I would give to know what he was thinking about right now…

What did Annie mean? Is it true? Is Peeta thinking about us _that_ seriously? One thing for sure; I said to myself a long time ago that I am never going to get married and I am never going to have children. Why? Hell if I know…

We are told that we can go back home. A few were really burned and still needed "professional attention."

Peeta opens the door to my dorm room and gestures for me and Annie to go in before him. When I walk-or whatever you do on crutches-into my room, I see Cato, Johanna, and Finnick sitting in a circle. "What's going on here?" I ask. At least it's not another threesome.

Johanna stands up quickly. "We were waiting for you!"

I feel Peeta's breath in my ear. "Who is that?" he points to Finnick.

I whisper back to him, "That's Finnick. he and Annie are, well," what are they? I have no idea. "It's complicated. They are like madly in love with each other but are too shy to admit it." He makes and "o" shape with his mouth and looks to Annie. I follow his gaze. She has her eyes set on Finnick. I look back to the other three. "So, why are you guys waiting for us?"

"Well, we can't play truth or dare without you!" Johanna says.

Peeta looks at the floor. "I don't know if I want to play truth or dare," he pauses, "with you two." He points to Johanna and Gale. "Plus, Katniss's ankle is not in perfect condition, so I think she should rest. I could help her."

"No, Peeta. I'm fine." I pull on his arm. "This isn't actually a bad idea. One last chance to hang out with everybody before we have to lock up and get ready for finals." He looks hesitant. I kiss him and pull back quickly, anxious for his response-which I know is going to be yes.

"Fine. But you're not doing anything that could get you hurt anymore."

"Deal."

We all get situated around the room. Peeta is making me lay on my bed with my foot up and on ice. It isn't really worth fighting over, so I just give in to it. Peeta is sitting against the wall at the foot of my bed, Annie is on the floor next to my night stand, Finnick is right next to her, but not too close. They exchange glances when the other isn't looking (quite hilarious to watch, actually). Johanna and Cato are leaning against Johanna's bed.

"We'll go clockwise around the room." Johanna states. "I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, I ask truth or dare, they pick, then," she shakes her head. "You all know how to play." She spins an empty beer bottle on the floor. It lands on Finnick. "Okay Finnick, truth or dare?"

He leans his chin on his hand and rubs it very dramatically. "Dare."

Johanna smirks. "Make out with Annie."

His face goes bright red. Annie's jaw drops and her face is as red as his. "Uh, uh," he can't get another word out.

"Come on, Odair! And when I say make out, I wanna see some tongue!"

He turns to Annie. He gulps and leans in. Annie quickly closes the gap. It isn't long before his hands are on her waist and her hands are in his hair. A good minute goes by. Cato throws a pillow at them and they pull away from each other. They breathe deeply and just stare at each other. Then Finnick pulls Annie in for another kiss. "We get it! It's about time you finally realized your love for one another, can we just get back to the game?" They pull away again.

"Shut the fuck up, Cato!" Finnick says with a hostile grin. He takes the bottle and spins it with his hand so it will land on Cato. "Truth or dare, Cato?"

"Come on, man! You can't do that!"

"Who says I can do that?" We all are fine with it. "The people have spoken. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cato looks terrified. This is gonna be good.

"If you, uh, no." Finnick gets up and starts pacing. He mouths words to himself. "Got it." He grins. "Did you ever _touch_ and or make out another guy in a threesome?"

Cato shakes his head, "I don't want to answer that."

"So that's a yes."

"No!"

"Oh, really?"

"God damn it Finnick!" Cato says through his teeth. Finnick just laughs. "Yes. I did. Once. Now can we please move on?"

"Sure." Finnick sits back down. I can't help but laugh after the Cato-Finnick exchange that just happened. "Cato's turn."

Cato spins the bottle. It lands on Peeta. "Truth or dare?" Cato tries to hide his face, which I am assuming is quite pink at the moment.

"Truth." Peeta says confidently.

"Damn." Cato closes his eyes and leans his head back. "Okay, how many times have you masturbated while thinking of Katniss?"

Peeta gulps. What kind of question is that? Peeta mumbles something, but nobody can hear it.

"What was that, Peety?" Cato beams. Everyone is trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hell if I know!" He covers his mouth with his hand. He lowers his tone, "Like ten or something like that."

"Wow Peeta! That's nice!" Cato laughs. He's the only one laughing at this point.

"Shut up."

I kick Peeta lightly with my foot and smile at him. "It's okay, Peeta." I give him a reassuring smile. He shoots one back at me. "Your turn."

Peeta sighs and gets off my bed to spin. It lands on Johanna. "Truth or dare?" He sighs.

"Dare. And make it good. You pussies need to learn how to really play truth or dare!"

"I dare you to guess, between Finnick and Cato, who's penis is bigger then give a BJ to the one with the smaller one if you guess wrong. To be sure, you actually have to measure them."

Annie and I burst out laughing. Peeta starts to smile and laugh with us. "Well played, Mellark." Johanna shakes her head.

"You two," he points to Finnick and Cato. "You two can go into the bathroom so we don't have to see it." Peeta grins.

Johanna pets Peeta's head and follows Finnick and Cato to the bathroom. She locks the door behind them. "Damn Peeta!" Annie giggles.

"What?"

Annie's giggles turn into a laughing fit. I answer for her. "Where did that come from?"

He shrugs.

Moments later, Finnick steps out and closes the door. He presses his lips into a line to hold back laughter. "So," Peeta begins.

"Johanna was wrong." Finnick chuckles.

My eyes widen. "No way!"

"Way! She didn't even need a ruler!" Annie's hand covers her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Cato screams from the bathroom.

Peeta gets up and knocks on the door. "I didn't say anything about sex!"

Johanna's voice follows. "Cato just likes to scream."

"Okay, just hurry up." Peeta walks back and sits by me. "That was really awkward."

I rub his back. "You'll live."

After minute or so, Johanna walks out from the bathroom and returns to her spot. Cato walks very slowly and sits on Johanna's bed. His face is white and his mouth is wide open. We don't bother to say anything.

Johanna spins and it lands on me. Shit. "Truth or dare?" She acts like nothing has happened.

"Dare."

"Katniss! What are you doing?" Peeta glares at me.

"Johanna wouldn't hurt me with a dare, she's not that mean."

"It's true." Johanna reassures him.

"What's my dare?" I ask.

"Play the nervous game with Peeta. Let's say, uh, whoever wins gets a freebie. If there's a truth or dare they wanna skip, they can skip their turn."

"What's the nervous game?" Annie asks.

"You touch someone else until they are nervous." Johanna explains. "Oh, and it has to be done in this room. Peeta starts."

I sit up on my bed and let my legs hang off. Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder. I nod for him to keep going. His hand travels down my back and reaches my ass. He slips it into the waistband of my pants and then my panties. I gasp, but stay strong. "Hm." He takes his hand out and puts it on my cheek. This time, it trails down my neck to my chest. I hold my breath when he reaches inside my shirt and bra. I look at Johanna and smile. Her eyes are wide open.

Peeta takes a hold of my breast and squeezes. I moan a little. I look at him and he smiles. I clear my throat. "Continue if you must." He nods and takes his hand out of my shirt. Now he lifts the side of my shirt up and slips his hand into the side of my pants. I bite my lip as his hand moves towards my wetness. Everyone is staring in awe. I can practically read their minds…_How can she last that long? How can Peeta last this long?_

Peeta grabs my womanhood. I don't think I can hold in much longer. My hands grip my bedding. He slips his hand into my panties. "Okay, you can stop now." I finally get out.

"How far were you going to let me go, Katniss?" Peeta sighs.

I lean in and whisper, "I could have gone further, but I wouldn't have been able to stop." I pat his back. "My turn."

I reach my hand up the front of his shirt and rub along his abs. This is going to be quick; I can just feel it when he sighs.

My hand moves down and has no problems getting into his boxers. I put my hand around him. "Okay, I'm done." He pulls my hand out of his pants.

Finnick topples over laughing. "Peeta, you didn't last a minute!"

**don't get used to the idea of a long chapter…it won't happen too often**

**please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to Mellark's Heart. She (I'm assuming you are of the female species…) has read and reviewed every one of my stories and I really appreciate that. I recently read **_**Fearless**_**. It is rated T and is a Peeta/Katniss ship. Here is the Summary:**

_What would happen if there were no games, and Katniss, who is a lonely girl in Panem high school, is afraid to love, but Peeta, the quarterback, is in love with her. AU and some OOC._

**This chapter is a little short, but there is some deep stuff going on between Finnick and Peeta. Ever since I read **_The Alchemist_**, I feel the need to be deep.**

**Chapter 13 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss has no idea the effect she can have on me…

As soon as her tiny hand wrapped around my already erect member, I was sure if she went any further I would need a change of pants.

Finnick topples over laughing after I yank Katniss's hand out of my pants. Huh, you don't say that every day. "Peeta, you didn't last a minute!"

Cato is as hysterical as Finnick, if not more. "She just, and you just," he shakes his head, closes his eyes, laughs.

Annie slaps Finnick upside the head and Johanna looks like she's about to kill someone. I look to Katniss. There are some tears in her eyes. She mouths the word, 'sorry.'

I half smile at her and mouth back, 'it's okay.'

I look back to Johanna. She smirks and turns to Cato. "Hey Cato, want another blow job?"

"Uh-"

"Because I'm sure if we compared you dick and Peeta's, you would be getting another one. So shut up and stop being an ass or just leave." Cato wastes no time and leaves the dorm. "Thank Jesus! I have been trying to kick him out!"

I just got out of my last final of my college career and holy shit it feels amazing to finally be out! I haven't seen Katniss in what feels like forever, even though I know it has only been two weeks. But only is an understatement. It's been a living hell trying to study and be without her. Sure, we have texted each other, but it's nothing to being with her in person. She is everything to me right now and I don't ever want to lose her.

Katniss still has one more final to take, but that's not for a couple of hours. So, I have to find another way to entertain myself.

While walking to my dorm, my phone rings in my pocket. I take it out and answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Peeta, it's Finnick."_

"Hey! What's up?"

"_I'm bored."_

"Okay."

"_Want to hang out or something? Annie is still studying."_

"Uh, sure. I could meet you at the coffee place in five."

"_Cool. See ya there."_

I say goodbye and hang up.

When I get to the coffee place, Finnick is already sitting at a table. I sit across from him and now that I'm closer, he looks like he's shaking. "What's going on Finnick? You're shaking." I narrow my eyes.

"I'm freaking out, Peeta." He stares at the liquid inside his cup.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever thought of marrying Katniss?"

Where the hell did that come from? "Um-"

"Just answer. Please."

"Well, yeah. I mean- Finnick, what's going on?"

He completely ignores my question. "I can tell you love her a lot. She loves you more than you think." That's great because I know she loves me a lot, even though she never says it. "Are you planning on popping the question sometime?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say quickly. "What?"

"You want to look at engagement rings with me?" He asks. I check to make sure he's not going to burst out laughing at any second. But his face is set and he looks serious.

"Are you telling me to propose to Katniss?" He shrugs and takes a sip from his cup. "Fin, you're scaring me. What's really going on?"

"That is what's really going on. Well, part of it."

"What is the other part?"

"I want to marry Annie. Is that crazy? We have only been dating for like a week and I want to marry her. Tell me it's not crazy." He rubs his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Talk to me, Peeta."

I sigh and go back to a previous question. "Of course I want to marry Katniss. I know that I don't want to be with anybody else. I know that whatever life will bring to me, I would rather be with her than anybody else. If anything would happen to her, I would be torn to pieces. It just feels like ever since I met her, everything fell into place.

"I want to be with Katniss all the time. I make my decisions with Katniss in mind, like if it would benefit her, or affect her in any way for that matter. She just makes me feel good." I close my eyes as I continue. "I can see myself having kids and a family and a whole life with her. I love her so much sometimes it hurts because she isn't always with me.

"I dated this one girl in high school for almost a year. I really liked her, but I never loved her. Even before then I couldn't find myself to really love anybody. It took me a couple weeks to fall in love with Katniss and I can't help but feel like she's-"

Finnick interrupts, "the one."

I nod and look down at the table. I have been tearing apart a napkin bit by bit and its pieces are scattered all over the table. A minute goes by of silence. I slowly gather up the pieces of napkin and reach behind me to throw them away. I look back to Finnick and then back at the table.

I slam my fist on the table and get up. "Let's go."

"What?" Finnick narrows his eyes.

"Let's go buy some rings." I grin.

**Please feel free to criticize, praise, anything that results in commenting. Please? I want to know what you think! There are thousands of people reading this story and only ten or so review. It takes like 3 seconds, so please share those 3 seconds with me.**

**I will dedicate the chapters to people and if they write, I will recommend a story they wrote.**


	14. Chapter 14

**picture of the rings:**

**tumblr - blog/eekabeeka**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Mostly to ****KitKat****, but applies to everyone. I try to write longer chapters, I really do. Something inside me is just incapable of writing really long chapters. I tried for this one though :)**

**this chapter is dedicated to ****heartandsoulsinger****, who sacrificed 25 seconds (three seconds was just because I wanted to get up the chapter and didn't have time to think) to review and acknowledged it. I told you the gods would reward you, and here is your reward: (It's the long chapter and dedication)**

**this chapter switches from Finnick to Peeta twice.**

**Chapter 14 – Finnick/Peeta/Finnick's POV**

**Finnick**

Peeta's little monologue was all I needed to be completely sure of how I feel about Annie. Life would be a living hell without her, and I can't risk that. I don't want to lose her to anyone. Some people think there's something wrong with her, but I see nothing but the smart, funny, and stunningly beautiful woman that I am in love with.

I am brought out of my deep thinking when Peeta slams his fist against the table. My head jerks up. He says, "Let's go."

"What?" I narrow my eyes at him.

Peeta gets up and grins. "Let's go buy some rings."

My jaw drops and I stare at him with wide eyes. "Like, right now?"

"Yeah right now."

"To look at engagement rings?"

"Yep."

"For Annie _and_ Katniss?"

"Finnick, are you going or not?"

The surprised look on my face fades into a full blown smile. "Fuck yeah, man!"

**Peeta**

We head to the parking lot and get in my car. The ride to the mall is silent, but I don't mind.

"So," Finnick gestures around us, "where to first?"

"Uh," I look around and turn in a couple circles. This is all so unfamiliar to me. "Why don't we just walk around and see where the jewelry stores are? I have never been here before."

"You've never been to a mall?"

"I've been to _a_ mall, but never _this_ mall."

"You're joking right? Everyone on campus has been here!"

"Not true, well, up until now probably." I shake my head. "Anyway, we are here for a reason. Let's just go."

"Whatever you say."

As we walk around the mall, I see couples with children and babies everywhere. Finnick elbows me in the ribs. "What the hell dude?"

"What's up with you and this 'baby' obsession?"

I sigh. "When I was young and my mom used to, uh," I can't tell him that! "My mom just wasn't like my friends' mothers. She didn't really care about me and my brothers like my dad did. One day I swore to myself I would be a better parent and marry someone who would care about the kids." I look Finnick straight in the eyes. "But Katniss doesn't want kids."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…" Did Katniss really mean what she said all those weeks ago?

_"I had drunk sex with a complete stranger! Now I could get pregnant or an STD," she cried even harder._

_"Look, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you. It's my fault."_

_"No, I shouldn't have brought you home."_

_"Don't blame it on yourself."_

_"I don't want to blame it on you!"_

_I looked into her gray eyes. They were gorgeous. "By the way, you won't have an STD."_

_"Good. That doesn't solve the pregnancy problem."_

_"You may not have gotten pregnant!"_

_"But there's still a possibility!" In her room, she just slumped on the floor in the middle of her room. "I don't want to have a baby."_

_"If you do, I'll be with you. Until you tell me to go, I'll always be with you." What the hell are you saying Mellark? She doesn't want you here! You ruined her life by fucking her while you were drunk._

I look back to the day after we met. I shake my head and look at the ground. She had told me she didn't want to have a baby, but did she couldn't have meant it, right? It was just the heat of the moment when you may have gotten her pregnant and she couldn't handle a child. Yeah, keep telling that to yourself.

But I had also mistakenly promised something to Katniss that day. I told her that if she was going to have our child, that I would always stay with her. That's what I'm going to do, baby or no baby.

I realize I have been thinking for a while and turn to Finnick. I tell him what happened. "Peet, it was probably because she would never forgive herself you had knocked her up. She has been through a lot of crap and, well, she just probably thought that she couldn't handle a child at that time."

"Yeah, that's it." I mumble.

**Finnick**

Peeta has balls. How he even convinced Katniss to go out with him is beyond me. At that party, she turned me down. That was a first for me, but I try not to dwell on it anymore. Being engaged means commitment. I am ready to commit to Annie for the rest of my life, even though it has only been a few weeks.

We walk into a jewelry store. "So, what did you have in mind for Katniss?" I ask.

"I have no clue! This was sort of your idea." Peeta just looks at the display cases. "How much do these things cost?"

"I don't know, do you know anything about the four c's?"

"Like for diamonds? Yeah, cut, color, clarity, and carat."

I roll my eyes. "Good, you're not clueless. It's going to be expensive."

"Like how much is expensive?" Peet has no idea what he's doing. Ha, I shouldn't be talking.

I open my mouth to answer when a woman walks up to us. She looks around five feet tall and she appears to be in her sixties. "Can I help you young men?" She asks.

"Uh," I open my mouth and close it. "Peeta?" I slap him on the shoulder.

"We are looking for engagement rings." He says quickly.

"Well, you have gotten one thing right and came to a jewelry store." She laughs. "Follow me." She leads us to a display case. I am nearly blinded by the light reflecting off all the diamonds and gemstones. "Look around. Every ring is one of a kind here, so try not to get the same one. You can also get one custom made, but that costs more and takes longer." She informs us. She walks behind the case and ruffles through some papers.

"So Finnick, any good?" Peeta asks me after five minutes. I look over to him and his eyes are still glued to the case. There are so many rings…it's so hard to look at just one!

"Well, there are a lot that Annie would like, but not any she would love."

"Could I be of any help?" The lady asks.

"Uh, sure."

"First of all, what's your budget? It's a good choice not to look at rings that you can't afford."

"Hmm, I guess fifteen hundred."

"Well," she opens the case from her side and points to a couple. But my eyes stay on one of them when she moves on to the next.

"Can I see that last one?" I ask her. She takes it out and puts it on the counter. It has a rectangular-looking diamond in the middle, two smaller ones next to it, and tiny gems going around in the band. It looks like they have a bluish tint to them. Annie loves the ocean and I hope she notices it. "I think this is it." I look at the price. "Yo, Peet. It's like thirteen hundred bucks." I try to show it to Peeta, but he's still looking at the case. "Peeta."

"Hmm?" His lips are pressed together. "Can I see that one?" He points to one and the lady takes it out to examine it. "Is it possible get a custom made one like it but change out the blue gems?" He asks.

"Yes it is. But that will bump up the price. What kind of gem would you rather use?"

"Garnet."

"You sure?" Peeta nods and she writes something down on a piece of paper. "Now I need you to fill this out and I need a form of payment."

Peeta takes out his wallet and hands her a card. She goes off to the side and writes something down. "Peeta."

"What?"

"How much is that going to cost?"

"I don't know, uh," what he says after that is inaudible.

"What?"

"Thirty eight hundred."

"Peeta!"

"My parents have the money. Hell, they won't really even notice it's gone! My mom won't give a flying fuck and I'll talk to my dad."

"What the hell is a flying fuck?" I laugh.

Peeta shrugs. "I heard Katniss say it once."

**I had to educate myself on rings and diamonds and stuff to write this chapter. It was worth it though :D**

**picture of the rings:**

** blog/eekabeeka**


	15. Chapter 15

**let's see what Annie and Katniss are up to while Peeta and Finnick are at the mall… that's right. THE mall**

**this chapter is dedicated to everlasting1286 for being excited for this chapter.**

**I'll try not to switch point of views this often if it bothers you…let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Katniss/Finnick/Katniss's POV**

**Katniss**

I'm sitting on my bed with my laptop. I take a sip of water and my phone rings in my pocket. "Hello?"

"_Katniss? It's Annie."_

"Oh, hey Annie! What's up?"

"_Packing up some stuff. What about you?"_

"Looking for an apartment that I don't have to give a leg to afford. I'm not leaving Pennsylvania. I love it too much."

"_Oh, that's nice. I don't know what I'm doing."_ She pauses and I take a drink. _"Why don't you talk to Peeta about moving in together?"_ I spit the water that is, well, was in my mouth all over my bed.

"What did you say?"

"_You and Peeta should move in together. You could share the rent and get a nicer place."_

"Annie!"

"_I'm serious! You guys are going to get married eventually anyway."_

"Annie, I don't want to get married to anyone."

"_Then why so serious with Peeta?"_

I sigh. "I don't know, Annie. I just have never liked the idea of getting married and having a family."

"_Well, it seems to me like Peeta wants just that, with you actually."_

Sometimes I wonder what goes through her mind. She just speaks the truth all the time, even if it's harsh or embarrassing. "I know, I know!"

"_You know what you need?"_

I chuckle. "What do I need?"

"_A shopping day at the mall. I'll be over in ten minutes. No ifs, ands or buts."_

Before I can send any ifs, ands or buts in her direction, she hangs up. Now that I'm finally done with all my exams, I can relax. It seems like it's been forever since I talked to Peeta. If we lived together, we could talk all the time.

NO.

You're not moving in with him. Living together leads to marriage which leads to unprotected sex which leads to kids. I'm not having kids. Ever. I'm not getting married. I'm not moving in with Peeta. Might as well break up with him before anything gets out of hand.

But when I imagine a life without Peeta, my heart aches. I nearly break out in tears just at the thought. Who will kiss me when I need to be kissed? Who will hold me when I'm sad? Who will joke and laugh with me? I picture his face for each situation. I need Peeta in my life. Maybe we will move in together. Maybe we will get married. Maybe we will have kids. Marriage and family aren't happening for a long time though, right?

I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Annie. She pulls me in for a quick hug. "So, did you call Peeta to ask him?"

"No! If I ever do ask, it would be in person." I mumble the last part.

"Yay!" She squeezes me again. "Let's go to the mall!" Annie grabs my hand and yanks me out of the room.

There are barely any people, still having two hours until closing, when we get inside. "Hey, why don't we ask Peeta and Finnick if they want to come?"

"Uh," it isn't a bad idea actually. "Sure."

"I'll call Finnick." She gets out her phone.

"Put it on speaker phone." I say as she dials.

"Okay." Annie presses a button.

**Finnick**

"Your phone's ringing." Peeta points to my phone on the counter.

I pick it up and almost drop it. "Shit!"

"What?"

"It's Annie!" I stare at the phone unable to move.

"Jesus, Finnick!" Peeta grabs the phone out of my hands and answers it. "Hello you've reached Finnick's cell phone, this is Peeta speaking."

"Put it on speaker." I whisper.

Peeta smirks. "You're on speaker phone now."

"_Hey Finnick!"_ I can almost see Annie smile through the phone.

"Hey Annie!"

"_Katniss is here too."_

Peeta's eyes widen. "Hey Katniss."

"_Hi Peeta."_

"What's up?" I ask trying to keep away an awkward silence.

"_We're at the mall. Actually we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."_

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

The look on Peeta's face is telling me he's saying the same thing in his head.

"_Peeta? Finnick?"_

I mentally slap myself and physically slap Peeta. "Sorry what?" He finally says.

"_Where are you guys?"_

"One moment." I say and cover the phone. "Peeta, where are we?"

"Just say we're at the mall!"

"But they'll want to know why!" I protest. "What if they find us?"

"Yeah, what if we find you?" A female voice.

I turn around and see Annie and Katniss. I drop my phone on the floor.

Katniss is the next to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh-" I look at Peeta.

Peeta looks down and puts his hands in his pockets. "We were looking for presents for you."

"What kind of presents?" Katniss crosses her arms and takes a step towards Peeta.

"Well, Finnick here was looking for a nice bracelet." Peeta pats my back. I grin at Annie and she shoots me a small, shy smile.

Katniss continues. "Sounds believeable. What about you?"

"Well," Peeta begins. I know he's going through every possibility in his mind.

"Hey Peeta!" Thank God Annie! "Katniss was going to ask you something!"

Katniss backs away. "No I wasn't." She says quickly.

Either Annie knows something is going on or she really wants to embarrass Katniss. "No, I want to hear this." I smirk.

Katniss shakes her head.

Annie pulls on Katniss's arm. "Come on Katniss! I'll ask for you if you don't do it yourself!"

**Katniss**

"No." My cheeks turn red.

Peeta walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I missed his arms around me. "It can't be that bad, whatever it is." He tells me.

"You have no idea." I mumble.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me or else I'll have to squeeze it out of you." His arms tighten around me.

"Please, no!" I wiggle around to try and get him to loosen up his grip. "Okay, okay!" I regret the words immediately after I say them. But Peeta lets me go and smiles at me. I rub my arm with my hand and look at my feet. "Annie, I don't even know how to ask."

She groans. "Fine! I'll ask!"

"No, I can do this." I take a deep breath. I shouldn't be this worked up, should I? This could determine what happens between me and Peeta for the rest of our lives.

"Katniss? What's going on?" Peeta's eyes are worried.

"Wait, what do you think is going on?"

"I think you're breaking up with me." He clenches his jaw.

"Oh, oh God no!" I wrap my arms around his middle.

"Then what is it?"

I sigh and ask him quietly. "After graduation, would you like to find somewhere to live together?"

* * *

**sorry for the cliff ender… but Peeta saved his ass and Finnick's ass and Katniss needs someone to save hers. haha, well review! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I like the first line of this chapter.**

**Chapter 16 – Peeta's POV**

Oh, mother fucking shit.

Did Katniss just ask what I think she asked?

"_After graduation, would you like to find somewhere to live together?" _Yep.

"I would love to," her face relaxes and she smiles, "but my parents wanted me to come home." And there goes the smile.

"Oh." She looks like she has never lived a happy day in her life.

"Hey, come here." I pull her into my arms. "Let's go. We'll talk about this back in my room."

She nods in to my chest.

"Finnick, you and Annie take their car and I'll take Katniss." Then we all say our goodbyes.

The drive home was very quiet. I glance over at Katniss a couple times and catch her gaze. I give her a small smile and look back at the road. Why the hell did I say that? I could have said, _Oh, I'll just talk to my parents. I'm sure they'll be fine with it._ But no, I had to make it sound like I didn't want to live with her. Fuck yeah I want to move in with her! That will make her more comfortable with me and then she'll be sure she wants to marry me.

Jesus Christ … marriage. I still need to tell my parents about the ring. Add that to the list.

When we get to my room, I kick Cato out by threatening to dump all the booze. He grabs an armful of bottles and scowls at me. I chuckle as I lock the door behind him.

"Katniss?"

"You don't want to move in with me, do you?"

"No, it's not that! I want to, but I have a couple things I need to talk with my parents about."

"Like what?"

_I bought a four thousand dollar engagement ring for you. I'm going to ask you to marry me. I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you on our wedding night. _Too far, Mellark. She has to say yes first. "I just need to ask them if I can move in with you."

"Oh." I grab her hand and walk her to my bed and sit down.

"How about I call them right now?" She smiles and I squeeze her hand.

I dial the number and it picks up. I put it on speaker phone. "_Hello?"_

"Hey it's Peeta."

"_Brother! It's me!"_ My second oldest brother, Grant. I can tell it's him because my oldest brother lives elsewhere. I don't give a fuck where, he just does. Grant, oh, stupid Grant. He is twenty four and still lives at home. He could have a girlfriend, but he doesn't keep one long enough. He more or less just dates girls to get in their pants. Poor helpless girls…

I hear Katniss laugh a little and asks, "Who's me?"

"_Whoa! Peeta, is that a girl?"_

I gulp. "Uh, no. That was-"

Katniss grabs the phone. "Just hand the phone to your father." She orders him. I think I like this tone.

"_No, no. I want to know why Peeta has a girl with him."_

"Fuck off, Grant."

"_What's your name, babe?"_

"Katniss." She's doing this to annoy me.

"_Peeta and Katniss sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g." _He sings rather horrifically into the phone.

"Katniss, can I have the phone please?" She laughs and hands it to me. I take it and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I go into the bathroom and close the door. It's the only room that actually has a door to close. I take it off speaker phone. "What the hell, Grant?"

"_Is she still there?"_

"No. Now give the phone to dad."

"_Why? I can just tell him for you."_

"I don't want to tell you."

"_Is it about her?"_ My face goes red and I stay silent_. "What's going on between you two anyway?"_

I sigh. He's going to find out sooner or later, but I really want to tell my father first. "I promise if you give dad the phone that he can tell you or I will tell you after."

"_I don't want to wait!"_ He whines_. "But okay."_ I hear him shout for dad.

"_Hey, Peeta. How are you?"_

"I'm great, actually." I smile and think of Katniss. What else would I think about?

"_You looking forward to coming back home?"_

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "That's actually what I wanted to talk about, dad."

"_Oh, what's wrong?"_

"I got a girlfriend and I really, really love her."

"_Okay."_ He says it in a tone for me to continue.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." There is silence on the other end. "I already bought her a ring."

I hear soft sigh. _"And?"_

"She actually asked me if, after graduation, I wanted to move in with her."

"_I see. Does she know this?"_

"No."

"_Is she pregnant."_

"No!" I regret shouting it. "I'm sorry, no. She's not pregnant."

After a pause, he finally speaks. _"Peeta, you're only twenty-two. Are you sure you want this?"_

I sit down on the edge of the bathtub. "Dad, my friend, Finnick, and I have been through this. She is literally 'the one' for me. I won't ever leave her." Even though Katniss didn't get pregnant that night, I still had promised her I would stay with her. "She asked me to move in with her."

"_I see. And what will you two be doing in this place?"_ I can almost hear his smirk through the phone.

"Nothing you wouldn't do, father." I say with a smile. "I'm not like that, dad. I love her for more than what she looks like."

I wait for a couple seconds, but it feels like a couple hours before he says, _"Fine."_ I thank him and we catch up until I remember that Katniss is still waiting outside. We say our goodbyes and I open the door.

Katniss is standing right outside. My cheeks redden. "How much did you hear?" I ask her.

"I- I heard you say that you loved me to your father." She wraps her arms around me.

I smile and kiss her lightly on the lips. "Anything else?" If she heard anything, I'm so screwed.

"No. I didn't want to get into your conversation too much. I wouldn't want you to do that to me, so why should I be able to?"

I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Katniss."

She looks up and leans close to my ear. "I love you, Peeta."

I press my lips to hers for a moment. I pull away. "Yes."

"What?"

"I will move in with you."

**yay! any ideas for the proposal? idk when it will come up.**

**please review and let me know anything that came across your mind!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to Kri5ti. You sound really funny :) haha you all should read about her. She sounds pretty cool. One of her stories is called ****Since I Was Five Years Old****. It is a Peeta/Katniss fanfic. Summary:**

_What if it was Katniss who had the crush on Peeta? Katniss Everdeen has grown up, completely hooked on the baker's son. She finally has the courage to tell him. How will it go? Read and find out! Fluff... maybe a pregnancy later on?_

**Chapter 17 – Katniss's POV**

"Katniss, can I have the phone please?" I laugh and hand the phone to him. He takes it and kisses me on the cheek. If his brother hadn't been on the phone, I would have asked for much more.

Peeta goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Now I'm curious. What is he telling his brother that he can't say in front of me? I probably shouldn't worry about it. Should I? "Fuck it." I mumble to myself and walk up to the bathroom door.

"_What the hell, Grant?"_ Peeta nearly shouts. Maybe I can hear him without my ear pressed against the door. "No. Now give the phone to dad…I don't want to tell you." So it's something he is hiding from even his brother.

Wait.

Peeta is talking on a house phone. I don't need to be a creeper listening through a door; I can be a creeper listening through the other phone.

I quietly step away from the door and pick up the nearest phone. When I press it against my ear I hear Grant talking. _"What's going on between you two anyway?"_

I hear Peeta sigh. _"I promise if you give dad the phone that he can tell you or I will tell you after."_ Tell him what?

"_I don't want to wait! But okay."_

After a while there is a new voice. I assume that it's Peeta's dad. _"Hey, Peeta. How are you?"_

"_I'm great actually."_

His father chuckles. _"You looking forward to coming back home?"_

Oh no. So it is true. I thought Peeta just didn't want me to move in with him. How is Peeta going to convince his dad to stay here?

"_That's actually what I wanted to talk about, dad."_

"_Oh, what's wrong?"_

"_I got a girlfriend and I really, really love her."_ Holy shit. Peeta loves me? He loves me? Why hasn't he told me?

Do I love him? I imagine a life without Peeta. Well, I try. It doesn't work out because I am incapable of imagining life without him. Fuck. I love Peeta. And it takes so much effort not to run into the bathroom with him and throw my arms around him.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Peeta's voice continues. _"I'm going to ask her to marry me. I already bought her a ring."_

I press end on the phone and put it away. I lean against the nearest wall. My eyes are wide open and my mouth is hanging open. Is that what Finnick and Peeta were doing at the jewelry store in the mall? It must be. Peeta wants to get married? To me? I'm terrible. I shouldn't have listened into their conversation. But I was going to find out eventually. Maybe I should tell Peeta that I had listened in and that I know he is going to propose. But then maybe he'll be mad at me and not want to marry me. Do I want to marry Peeta? Well, it sure as shit sounds like I do. Dammit! I really screwed up! Can't I get this out of my head to I will at least sound somewhat surprised when he does propose?

A door opens and I see Peeta standing there. He drops the phone. "How much did you hear?" Oh God, I have to tell him don't I?

Think, Katniss, think! "I- I heard that you said you loved me to your father." I wrap my arms around him.

I hear his heartbeat and breathing speed up. "Anything else?"

Hopefully he won't see through my lie. "No. I didn't want to get into your conversation too much. I wouldn't want you to do that to me, so why should I be able to?"

His breathing evens out. He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Katniss."

It sounds better coming straight from his voice aside from through the phone. I look up to him and lean close to his ear. "I love you, Peeta."

Peeta presses his lips to mine and pulls away. He says a simple, "yes."

"What?"

"I will move in with you." I smile at him and kiss his lips softly. But then I feel my smile fade. I want to tell him. No. I need to tell him. But he'll not want to move in with me. He won't want to marry me. Peeta seems to take notice right away, as usual. "What's wrong, Katniss?"

I gulp. "I lied."

"About what?"

"I heard more." I mumble.

"Come again? I didn't hear you." He brushes his thumb on my cheek. I lean into his touch. I open my mouth but the close it. Tears form in my eyes and I back away from him.

What comes out of my mouth next rips my heart into a million pieces. "We should break up."

Peeta's face falls and his blue eyes are hurt. "What?"

"Bye, Peeta."

I kiss the corner of his mouth and force myself to pull back. I step back and bolt out of the room. Peeta calls me from down the hall, but I keep going. I run until I make it to my dorm. I crawl into my closet and shut the world away. I can't control my sobs, nor do I care to even try.

I sit for God knows how long and let the tears fall. The closet door opens. I look up and wipe my eyes. "Katniss?" Annie's small voice is accompanied by Finnick's deep voice.

I bury my head between my knees. Someone's arms wrap around me and carry me to my bed. The bed dips and a small hand rubs my arm. I peek to see Annie sitting cross-legged next to me. "What happened?" She whispers.

"P-Peeta." Is all I can manage to get out.

"What about Peeta?" I don't answer. She waits a couple minutes before continuing. "Katniss, I want to help. If you don't tell me what happened I can't help you."

I take a few shaky breaths and nod. "I-I listened into his c-conversation over the phone."

"And?"

"He told his d-dad he wants to m-marry me."

"I see. What did you do?"

I shake my head and cover my face with my hands. Finnick speaks up. "Katniss, did Peeta do something to hurt you?"

"I-I hurt him."

"How?" He frowns.

"I broke up with him." I whisper. "I told him we should break up."

"Why?" Annie stops rubbing my arm.

"I was going to tell him that I heard him. He would have gotten mad at me and would have not wanted to be with me anymore."

"You know Peeta, he wouldn't do that. He'd just want to make the proposal even more special." Annie helps me sit up.

"I know." It sounded ridiculous coming out of my mouth. I sigh. "Can you check up on Peeta?" I look at Finnick. He nods and leaves.

Annie looks at me and shakes her head. "What was going through your mind?"

I ignore her question. "I told him I love him."

"Katniss!"

"He said he loves me."

"Oh my God, Katniss!"

"He said that he wants to move in with me. He- he even told his dad."

"Katniss, stop." I shut my mouth. "Good. Now get some rest. You need some time to think."

I do as she says and spend the next week in my bed. I only leave the dorm to go to graduation, but return to my new routine.

**You hate me. I know. Just wait for the next update. Then the next. Patience is a virtue.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss closes the door behind her. I open it and call for her, but she's gone. When I get back inside I lean my back against the door. I don't know how long I stand like that, but being motionless is killing me. So, I manage to kick over the trash can and it spills out all its contents. I lay face down on my bed and chuck a pillow behind me. Apparently the pillow hits something and I turn around to see a picture frame on the floor. I go to pick it up only to see that the glass it cracked. It's a black and white picture of me and Katniss; her looking off into nothing with a small smile on her face and me pressing my lips on her cheek.

I put the picture on my nightstand and lay in bed looking at it. Eventually I lay it face down and try and find sleep.

It would have been a hell of a lot easier to go to sleep if sleep had found me, but it never did so I get up after a while and just sit against the headboard.

Should I not have gone into the bathroom for that phone call? Maybe Katniss shouldn't have been here when I called home.

But why did she break up with me? We were about to start a whole new life together. I reach in my pocket and look at the ring box. Pft, there goes four thousand dollars I'll never get back. I shove it back in my pocket and rub my eyes.

There has to be something behind all this. Katniss said she loves me and then the next second she breaks up with me? This just doesn't seem right. Perhaps if I try and sleep again, I'll think of something.

I pull on a pair of sweatpants and go into bed shirtless. The whole night I stare at the ceiling while running my hands through my hair and rubbing my face trying to sort this out in my mind.

When I wake up I go straight to Katniss's dorm and knock. The door opens after I knock and I see Annie's face. "Uh oh." She says quietly.

"What?" She pulls me in and pushes me in the bathroom in front of the mirror. I look like shit! There are bags under my eyes, my hair is all over the place, and the fact that I'm only wearing sweatpants doesn't help.

"Were you up all night?" I turn to see Johanna in the doorway. I just nod at her and lean against the wall. "What did Katniss fuck up this time?"

Annie gulps. "Peeta, did she tell you what she heard when you were on the phone?"

"Well she said all she heard was me telling my dad that I love her." I mumble.

"Katniss lied to you, Peeta."

"About what?" Does she not love me? Does she not actually want to live together? Maybe she's been dating Gale behind my back. That fucking bastard! Trying to steal Katniss away from me…

"Peeta, Katniss heard that you are, or were, going to propose to her."

Shock is written all over my face. "Oh shit." I say inaudibly. I speak up, close my eyes and throw my head back. "Shit!" My hands cover my face and I sink down to the tiled floor.

Johanna is standing there laughing her head off. "Annie? Are you seriously saying that since Katniss heard Peeta was going to ask her to marry him that she broke up with him? Now they both look like fucking shit and don't want anything to do with the world?" She continues laughing.

I'm too upset to get angry at her. "What should I do?" I look up to Annie.

"First, get off the floor." She smiles and I get up.

Johanna stops laughing. "But seriously give her some time so that she can realize how ridiculous she's being. I suggest after graduation come back here alone and have sex." She says in a tone that is not meant for joking.

I have no time to protest when I'm shoved out of the dorm and into the hallway.

Nearly two weeks later, I have graduated, started packing, and signed a lease for an apartment for me and Katniss. I don't care if we haven't spoken since that night and I have no idea what the hell is going on between us. I will take Johanna's advice, minus the sex, and see where it goes.

At the moment I am standing outside of Katniss's dorm. Every so often I raise up my fist to knock, but then bring it back down. I already made sure we'd be alone for the rest of the day once I get here, so I don't have to worry about interruptions. But someone coming in is the least of my worries for today.

I raise up my fist again and before I can pull it away, I knock. Johanna opens the door and pats my shoulder. "Took you half an hour, but you did it eventually." She steps out of my way and gets out. "Good luck, mother fucker!" She shouts down the hallway. I chuckle and go into the dorm.

I take a deep breath and see Katniss laying on her bed. Her head is under a pillow and her comforter is halfway off her bed onto the floor. I sigh and walk over to readjust it so that it covers her body.

"Johanna I told you to leave me alone!" She throws the pillow at me and scowls. Her face falls once she sees me. "Peeta?"

"Hi." I say softly.

My heart falls to the pit of my stomach at the sight of her. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her hair is, uh, something else… She looks like she has cried herself to sleep, if sleep ever came. Did I do this to her? I will never forgive myself for this.

She begins crying and shoves her face into her bed. I kneel beside her and rub her back. "What are you doing here?" I hear her say through the sobs.

"I want to talk to you about what has been going on." I tell her quietly. "Katniss, I know what you heard on the phone a couple weeks ago."

Her breathing pattern changes and she shakes her head. "I knew you would be mad at me."

Mad? "Katniss, I'm not mad. I'm just, well, unhappy with you for not telling me."

She shifts so she's on her side, but looking at the wall rather than me. "How could you not be mad at me for that?"

"Well," I sigh. "You were going to find out eventually I guess. I don't understand why you broke up."

"B-because I knew and you would have planned something and it wouldn't have been a surprise and I wouldn't be excited then you would get pissed and not want to marry me or move in with me and you would have spent all that money on whatever you did and then you would have to tell your parents that you are coming home and-"

I pull her so she's facing me and silence her with a kiss. She's shaking against me but doesn't pull away. I sit her up and lean my forehead against hers. "-and you would have stopped loving me." She continues.

"Katniss, I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens, you can't screw this up for us." I smile at her.

"You don't hate me?"

I laugh. "Of course not. You just blew this way out of proportion."

"But-" I brush my lips against hers for a moment and pull way. She pulls me in for a hug. "Don't ever leave me, Peeta. Please stay with me." She whispers.

"Always." I say into her hair.

**lots of authors end with peeta saying always at some point at the end of a chapter, so I thought, why not me too? haha please review and great things will come**


	19. Chapter 19 For Realz!

**I like listening to the Jekyll and Hyde soundtrack and Kelly Clarkson while writing.**

**Chapter 19 – Katniss's POV**

We sit there in each other's arms for God knows how long, but when Peeta pulls away I crave for his touch. I whimper and he gives me a small smile. "Katniss, we need to pack up your things."

"What?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He holds out his hand and I take it. Peeta pulls me up so that I am standing with him. "I found an apartment for us."

I smile widely, but then it fades. "You sneaky little-" Peeta kisses the tip of my nose. "Thank you."

I rest my head on his shoulder and I feel his hands on my hips. "Are you okay with this, Katniss? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He whispers. When I don't answer, he keeps talking. "I don't want to pressure you into living together."

"But I asked you." I mumble.

"I know," he sighs. "Katniss, is it because of what you heard me and my dad talk about?"

I shake my head.

"Say something." He whispers so quietly I can barely hear him.

A crack of thunder fills the silence. I shriek and bury my head in the crook of Peeta's neck.

_**May 2, 2003**_

"_Daddy! Don't go!"_

"_Baby, I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't worry, Katniss." I throw my arms around him and feel him pat my head. "I love you." I hear him say._

"_I love you more." I say as I look up to meet his gray eyes._

_He touches the tip of my nose. "I love you most." I give him one last squeeze before he walks out the door. "I'll be back on Monday."_

_I blow him a kiss and he pretends to catch it and put it in his pocket._

_**May 5, 2003**_

_Daddy was supposed to come home today for dinner. He was supposed to come home and pick me up and hug me. He lied._

**(Present)**

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I hear more thunder and wrap my legs around his waist. I hold on to Peeta as if my life depended on it. But, at this point, I need Peeta. So in a way, my life depends on it.

Peeta carries me back to my bed and sits down against the headboard. "Katniss, what's wrong?" He asks calmly.

"I hate thunderstorms." I say into his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me why?" He asks.

I simply nod and wipe my eyes. I climb off of him and lay down so my head is on his lap.

"When I was eleven, my dad went on a business trip to Kansas City. He was supposed to come home, but he didn't." Peeta pulls out the hair tie at the end of my braid and runs his fingers through my hair. "On May fourth, there was a severe thunderstorm and a tornado completely destroyed his hotel."

I have absolutely no idea if Peeta can understand me, but the fact that he's not saying anything is telling me to push forward. I clear my throat and close my eyes in attempt to keep myself from crying. "He lied to me, Peeta!" I shout. Closing my eyes didn't work. "He fucking lied to me!"

"Shh, Katniss it's okay." Peeta whispers as he brushes some hair out of my eyes. "Katniss, you don't have to continue. I think I understand."

I completely ignore him. "Daddy was in the hotel when the tornado hit. He was going outside, but he heard a baby crying so he went back in."

"Katniss."

"He found the baby's mother and told them to go and that he'd be right out. But then something hit him in the head and the woman couldn't drag him out and there wasn't much time left so she just left him there. That fucking piece of shit tornado hit the hotel straight on and daddy didn't get out soon enough! He went back and saved the lady and her child but he got killed because of it!"

I bite my finger and choke back sobs. Peeta puts an arm behind my neck and behind my knees and pulls me closer to him. "That's why you hate thunderstorms?"

I nod and close my eyes. "My mother cut herself off from the world after that. She loved him so much and couldn't live without him. So," I take a deep breath, "she overdosed on drugs to be with him."

"Oh my God." Peeta murmurs.

"Yup." I say, so quietly I can barely hear myself.

A little while after, I hiccup. "Aw, shit."

"What?"

"I freaking hate hiccups."

"They're the worst." Peeta gives me a sad smile and goes back to the topic of my father. "I would say I'm sorry, but I don't like it when people do that. They have nothing to be sorry for, so why say it? But there's not really anything else you can say."

"Thank you anyway." I hold him tightly.

**I know this chapter was shorter than usual. I am soooooo sorry. And for those who live in Kansas City, Kansas and remember the 2003 tornado outbreak, I'm so sorry. I was too young to remember any details, so if a hotel didn't get destroyed, that's good. but that's what happened in my story.**

**THANK YOU to all who gave me proposal ideas :)**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**NOT A CHAPTER, BUT READ PLEASE**_

**I started school yesterday and everything has been hectic ever since before then. I have decided this: ****_I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK ON SUNDAYS, AT THE LEAST_****.**** I do have a study hall, so there may be time for me to write then.**

**this may be a challenge with my schedule, but I might make it work...**

**school: 7:55 - 3:05**

**softball: 3:30 - 5:30**

**I get home around 6:00 or so on weekdays, but it's worse when I have actual games; some on saturdays. So ****PLEASE**** understand that I didn't abandon the stories and you can blame it all on school.**

**THANK YOU,**

**~eekabeeka :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been FOREVER since my last update, but here's a chapter. Please please please please please please don't hate me :/**

**Chapter 20**

_Katniss_

Today Peeta and I are moving into our new apartment. It's been a week and a half since I got out of my 'trance'. I shut the car door after I have placed the last box inside. I don't have that much stuff; bedding, clothes (I don't like clothes, therefore I don't have that many), toiletries (most of which I stole from Johanna), and other random things I had brought with me from home.

_Home_.

What was my home is no longer mine. I thought once I had moved out and into a college dorm room that I would no longer need a different home. I guess I was wrong.

This morning I realized…I have a home now. I have a new home and will soon begin a new lifestyle with Peeta.

Am I ready for this? Screw it, I don't give a flying fuck if I'm ready. But what happens after this? Does he propose? Do we get married and have kids? I never wanted any of this, but now that I have it, I want it more than anything in the world.

I get in the passenger's side of the car. Peeta is smiling next to me. He had already moved most of his stuff in the previous day since he has more crap than I do.

I guess he can tell that I'm uneasy as I struggle to buckle my seatbelt. "Would you like some help?" He asks while giving me a small smile.

I hear a click and sit back. "Nah, I got it."

Peeta starts the car and starts driving. After only like thirty seconds, his grip tightens on the steering wheel. "Katniss?"

I look in his direction. His eyes stay on the road ahead of us.

"Something's up. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I answer quickly. We stop at a light. He doesn't take the conversation further, so I take it that he has dropped it.

At the next light, Peeta unbuckles his seatbelt quickly and leans over the center console. He grabs either side of my face with his hands and kisses me so passionately that I suddenly feel a warmth between my legs. Someone honks at us and Peeta pulls away, attempting to buckle himself while driving. "Will you tell me now?" He asks quietly.

I cover my face with my hands and shake my head. I take a deep breath and look at him. When I open my mouth, no sounds come out.

"Can I at least guess?" He smiles slightly. I nod and look out the window. "I think you are scared. You are scared to move on into a new chapter of your life. Especially since that person is me. You are worried that something bad will happen and leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do and nowhere to go."

I glance back to him with teary eyes. My throat is tight and I cannot find the words to speak. He knows me so well and I barely know myself.

Peeta continues. "Hell, if I were you I would be running off back home." He chuckles and keeps going. "If I were you I when you found out, uh, my plan for us, I would have done exactly as you had done."

"No you wouldn't have." I say, my voice loud and shaky.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know you. You wouldn't run away. You have stayed with me though everything." My mind flashes back to that night we spent together, after getting drunk and meeting each other for the first time.

"I think about that all the time, you know." Peeta doesn't take his eyes off the road. "I made a promise to you, Katniss." He whispers.

"What was that?"

"That I would never leave you."

This, obviously, isn't the only time Peeta has rendered me speechless. _Oh, Peeta, I what I want right now is for you to make me scream your name so loud that the whole neighborhood can hear me us._

Peeta laughs and pulls into a parking lot. "Your wish is certainly my command, babe."

Fuck. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did." Peeta parks the car and turns off the engine. "I don't have a problem with it, Miss Everdeen."

"Peeta, I-"

"Don't worry about it. We're here." He gets out of the car and opens my door for me.

What I see is not what I have expected. "Where are we?" There's what looks like a two story abandoned building. There seems to be a storefront on the ground level. When he doesn't answer, I rephrase my question. "What is this place?"

"Our apartment." Peeta says with a shrug of his shoulders. He opens the trunk of his car and grabs some boxes.

"I guess so, but," I walk up to the building and put my hand on the glass, "what are we going to do with the downstairs?"

"I'm opening a bakery." I see Peeta's reflection in the window. He has this huge smile plastered on his face. I don't say anything and keep staring into the store and his smile fades. "You don't like it?"

I can tell in his voice that he is genuinely worried that he has royally screwed up. "No!" I turn and put my hand over his on the box. "I think it's a wonderful idea." I get on my toes and kiss his nose. "Let me get some things and I'll come in with you."

**Meh. I know it's like a filler chapter. But I haven't had any time to write. Like at all. It took me the whole week to write this little bit. Let me know what you think and I will **_TRY_** to update next Sunday on time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**it seems like forever since I've updated, even though it's only been a week…**

**Chapter 21**

_Peeta_

It has been about a month, and I think Katniss and I are finally settled into our new home. I am putting the finishing touches on my bakery, but still have a long way to go before it can open.

I fold the last of my now clean laundry and carry it into me and Katniss's room. When I walk in, she is still lying in bed asleep. It's almost noon. I shake my head and set down the laundry basket. I walk over to the side of the bed and contemplate what I should do. I could yell in her ear, gently wake her up, or-

Got it.

I press my lips together so I won't laugh aloud. Without making too many movements, I bring one leg over and onto the bed so that I am straddling Katniss. I lean my face closer to her and gently suck on the skin by her collarbone. When she doesn't seem to be awake yet, I groan and try something else. My mouth travels up to her neck and my hips press against hers. I grind into her slowly until I hear a soft moan from Katniss's mouth. I kiss her softly on the lips and climb off of her to lie next to her on the bed.

"Oh, I don't think so." She mumbles with her eyes closed. She is on me before I have a chance to move away. Katniss wastes no time and yanks off my pants and boxers. Without a moment's notice, her head is bobbing up and down and her mouth is on me.

"K-Katniss?" No response. I try again, but it comes out more like a growl from my throat. I shut my eyes and lean my head back until I feel myself let go in her mouth. I pull up my boxers and toss my pants on the floor. Katniss snuggles close to me and rests her head on my chest. "You didn't need to do that. I was only trying to wake you up."

"No more blow jobs for Peeta." She sighs.

My eyes go wide even though I know she's kidding. "Please, feel free to continue." She smiles and shakes her head. "You hungry?"

"Actually, I was going to go get lunch with Johanna and some of the girls today."

"What time?"

"Twelve thirty."

"Well, hate to ruin this moment, but that's in fifteen minutes." I really hate to ruin the moment…if I could lay with Katniss the whole day, hell if I could lay with her for the rest of my life I would.

But I am going to, technically. I'm planning on popping the question tonight.

"Shit! I have to get ready! Did you dry the stuff in the washer?"

I chuckle and get up. I hand her the laundry basket and she grabs two things on top. No more than a minute after getting into the bathroom, she is running out the door and downstairs. "I'm borrowing your car!" She yells. I hear a door slam and then everything is very quiet.

Well, now the fun part begins.

I was going to try and figure out a way to get Katniss out of the house today, however Johanna seems to have done that for me. I'll have to thank her next time I see her, even though she is completely unaware of what would be going on.

I make my way downstairs into the kitchen. The first thing I need to do is make cookies.

A half hour later, I clean up and set the cookies aside. Second, pour a glass of wine.

I get a bottle of red wine from the wine cooler and pour a glass. I set it down next to the cookies. Then I run upstairs to get something that I have been hiding in my sock drawer since we moved here. Katniss would never go in there, seeing how she doesn't do laundry or wear anything but her clothes and my shirts. I run back downstairs and set the small box next to the cookies and wine.

I find three metal platters with lids and place the three items on their own. I cover them and take them to the very back of the kitchen where Katniss hopefully won't find them.

When I check the clock, it's already two thirty. Where's Katniss? I shake it off and go to take a shower and change. Halfway through the shower, I hear the bathroom door open. "Katniss?"

Her voice fills the room. "No it's a sex criminal who just happens to have keys."

"Oh, and what is this sex criminal going to do to me?" I smile and rinse the shampoo out of my hair.

"Well, normally I would gag you and tie all your limbs down so I can have my way with you, but I'm feeling rather tired today, so you may have your way with me."

I chuckle at her tone; half sarcastic and half "fuck me right now." "Well, Katniss, maybe later. I just got in the shower."

The shower curtain draws back and Katniss steps in. I send her an innocent smile. "What? I feel gross. It was really awkward sitting with all of the girls when I practically had 'I gave Peeta a blow job ten minutes ago' stamped on my head."

We finish washing up, and making out for a while, so I turn off the water. "I'm making dinner tonight." I announce as we get dressed. I look her up and down to see what she's wearing: a pair of dark jeans with a light green top. "That should suffice." She smiles and slaps my bare chest.

"That should suffice as well." She gestures to my shirtless body.

"Not yet, anyway." I murmur.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**please review!**

**next chapter in a week**


	23. Chapter 23

**welcome to a long chapter ;)**

**Chapter 22 – Peeta/Katniss's POV**

**Peeta**

I leave Katniss upstairs to watch TV so that I can make dinner. I wouldn't want her snooping around the kitchen if she is suspicious of something. The problem is that I think she's already suspicious. Something wasn't right about the way she was kissing me in the shower. She had a certain look in her eyes that told me that something happened at lunch with the girls that put her on the edge. Maybe it's nothing. What if I did something wrong?

I don't think I've done anything to make Katniss act this way…she seems better than perfect now that she's used to living together. Perhaps it's just an act to cover up the fact that she really isn't ready for this. Shit, I can't propose to her tonight! Katniss doesn't want to get married to me, she never wanted to move in with me, and she most definitely doesn't want a family like I do.

I am so screwed.

**Katniss**

I am so screwed.

I never went to lunch with the girls and I regret going to the place that I did.

_Shit. I'm late. I walk into the restaurant and look around. He doesn't appear to be here. I let out a sigh of relief. Just as I'm about to back up and walk out, I run into something large. I gulp and turn around. "Catnip, I told you to be here on time."_

_I begin shaking when he crosses his arms and looks down at me. If I thought Peeta towered over me, well, Gale is another story. Nowadays, I find myself scared of him. I mumble something along the lines of, sorry, but he doesn't take that for an answer. "Did you not hear me?"_

"_No." I look up and meet his eyes. Bad idea. I look past him, hoping someone will walk in, but no one does. I clear my throat. "I-I woke up late."_

"_Too busy fucking your precious husband all night?" He scoffs. "I should have known."_

_I bite my tongue to keep from yelling at him. "He's not my husband." I manage to get out._

_He grins and his hands turn into fists. "To hell he is. And he will never be."_

"_Oh, and why is that?" I retort._

"_Because he doesn't want you! He's going to break up with you and you'll come crying to me. Don't you see? Precious bread boy is using you and he's almost done."_

_Where the fuck did he get all of this? When did he turn back into an asshole? It takes all I have not to scream and kick Gale in the groin. "Peeta loves me, Gale."_

"_Yeah, let me guess. You are in love with him?" He jokes. I stay silent and look for an escape. Instead Gale pushes me down to sit at table. I grip the sides of the chair and my toes curl in my shoes. After a minute of silence, Gale slams his fist on the table causing me to shriek. I bite my lip and stare at the table. "You really don't get it do you? God, you are so ignorant!"_

"_I'm ignorant?"_

"_Yes. You don't get that I still love you!"_

"_What about Johanna?" I narrow my eyes._

_He just chuckles and shakes his head. "That ship sailed a long time ago. She banged some other guy and is with him now. I'm actually kind of glad she did because I could only think of you when I was with her." I gulp. Maybe he won't notice if I try and chuck the chair at him._

_Gale continues talking and I try to ignore him. I slowly reach into my pocket and unlock my phone. I hit the call button twice under the table to call whomever the last person I last called. After about twenty seconds I hang up. Thankfully a minute later my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and see Johanna's name. Thank god! "Can I get this?" Gale furls his eyebrows and nods at me. "I'll be right back."_

_I go outside and answer the phone. _"What the hell, Katniss? Did you just butt dial me?" _Johanna yells into the phone._

"_No, I needed someone to call me." I gulp. "Gale forced me to come to lunch with him. Or at least he said it was lunch. He has been talking shit about Peeta and how I shouldn't be fucking him for the past, I don't know how long."_

"Oh shit. Katniss I'm sorry."

"_It's not your fault. Anyway, I just needed someone to call me so that I could get out of here. I hope he won't see me get into Peeta's car."_

"Wait, Peeta's not with you?" _She screams._

_I cringe and hold the phone a little further from my ear. I head to the parking lot and search for Peeta's car. "No, I told him I was with you. He didn't need to know about this."_

"He doesn't even know? Oh my God, Katniss! Peeta's going to be so pissed when he finds out!"

"_But he isn't going to find out. He doesn't need to know."_

"_What isn't who going to find out?" I turn and see Gale behind me._

"Katniss?"

"_Johanna, I have to go." I'm fighting back tears._

"_You're talking to Johanna?" Gale nearly shouts._

"Katniss? Is Gale there?"

"_Yeah, bye. I'll talk to you-" I turn and bolt towards the car, hanging up the phone in the process. I can hear Gale curse and start running after me._

_When I get to Peeta's car, I fumble with finding the keys and unlocking the car. I get inside and start the engine. Gale smacks the window with his hands as I pull out of the parking space. He backs away when I press on the gas pedal._

"Katniss." I am awakened from my thoughts on what had happened this afternoon by Peeta's sweet voice. I smile and pull him on the couch with me. I hear him chuckle and shake his head.

"I love you." I whisper as I wrap my arms around him. "Please don't leave me."

Peeta pulls away and sits us up. "Why would I leave you?" His smile fades. "What happened today?"

"I went to lunch with the girls. I thought we talked about this earlier."

"We did. Except you didn't go to lunch with the girls." How the hell does he know this? He seems to read my mind and says, "Johanna called while I was making dinner to make sure you were okay." I open my mouth, but decide better of it and just don't say anything. "Katniss, you should have taken me with you, or at least told me."

"He didn't want you to know. He said-" The tears are pouring down my face before I can finish. "He said he would do things to me if you found out. Now you know and he's going to take you away from me." I cry out.

Peeta rubs my arms and pulls me towards him. He whispers sweet things like, "I love you" and "I'll always be here" in my ear.

My stomach growls a while after my sobs stopped and Peeta laughs. "Did you still make dinner?" I mumble.

"Yeah." He sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peeta says. He stands up and helps me on my feet.

"No, really. Tell me. Please?" I take his hands in mine. I pull one up and kiss his knuckles.

He sighs again and shakes his head. "We should just order in and go to bed. I don't think tonight is the right night for this." The last part I can barely make out.

"What do you mean tonight isn't the right night?" Peeta makes dinner all the time for us, how is this any different?

"I'll just call for pizza." He turns away and goes downstairs.

I bite my lip and quietly follow him. I see Peeta turn to go into the kitchen and I peek my head around the corner. He runs his hand through his hair and stares at three plates with silver lids on them. Is that our dinner? He never is this fancy with it.

Then Peeta lifts off the first two lids and takes a cookie and glass of wine off them. The cookie goes into the trash and the wine is poured into the sink. He takes the last lid off. I can't see what he's holding, but he sighs and shoves it in his pocket. He turns around and his eyes glance over where I am standing. "Katniss!" I try and hide behind the wall, but I can already hear Peeta walking to me. I groan when I see him appear from behind the corner. "Katniss I-"

"What was under the third one?" I interrupt him.

"Huh?" He turns around and looks at the plates. "Oh. There wasn't anything."

"Peeta, just tell me what's going on."

"Why should I?" He crosses his arms. "You didn't tell me about your meeting with Gale."

"I told you why I had to go. And why you couldn't know!" I shout.

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me!" Peeta takes two steps closer to me.

"I had to!" I'm inches from his face. "Maybe, just maybe today I could have gotten him to stop contacting me or maybe he would just go back to being the Gale I was best friends with!"

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen!"

"You know everything don't you?" I clench my hands into fists and feel my nails starting to dig into my palms.

"If I knew everything, I could have stopped you from going to see him!" Peeta's face is red from shouting. He looks so fucking sexy right now and if I wasn't angry with him, I would probably take him right there.

We glare at each other for God knows how long before he pulls me towards him with a force that I rarely see from him. He kisses me with so much hunger and want that I feel like he is still yelling at me, but without words. I kiss him back with just about as much passion. The kiss gradually slows and becomes gentler. Peeta's hands move from their tight hold on my back to caress my face. He pulls away, but keeps our foreheads and noses touching. "I love you so much, Katniss." Peeta says quietly.

"I bet I love you more." I whisper. Peeta takes his hands away from my face and one goes to his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Peeta doesn't say anything. He just holds something in both of his hands. His forehead never left mine until now. He kneels down and grabs my hand. With his other hand, he holds the object from his pocket and opens it. I see a small ring inside of it. The diamonds and redish looking gems sparkle and I choke back sob. When Peeta finally speaks, he says, "Katniss. Sweet, amazing, beautiful Katniss. Will you marry me?"

Gale was wrong. That bastard was so wrong! He can go suck it.

I find myself unable to form sentence, so I just nod and pull Peeta to his feet. I rest my head on his chest and just stand there rocking to the beat of his heart. "I'm sorry this kind of got screwed up." I finally say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you had a much better plan than yelling right before this."

"It wasn't something that I would have thought have happened, but it all worked out." Peeta kisses the top of my head. He pulls away a little bit and puts the ring on my left hand. "I am so in love with you that at this point if you move away I may start crying." He confesses.

I smile to myself.

"Gale told me that you were going to break up with me because you don't love me for anything but sex and that you would never marry me." I regret even thinking those words, let alone actually saying them.

"Well, he's just a giant dick head so looks like he was wrong in every way." I laugh. Like, actually laugh. "I love that sound."

I kiss the spot where my ear was listening to his heartbeat. "And I love that sound." Peeta's grip tightens around me and his head rests on mine. "Not that I don't love this position right now, but I'm starving. Did you actually make dinner?"

Peeta chuckles. "Of course." He takes my hand and pulls me into the kitchen.

**.**

**this wasn't meant to be so long, but I decided to keep going with it. love you all and thanks to everyone who has review and will review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I almost didn't post today, but I got to it! this chapter is a little short because it is a little glimpse at what gale was up to…**

**Chapter 23 – Gale's POV**

Katniss is mine. Nobody can take her from me. Not even that dickhead she calls a boyfriend. He's going to leave her, right? I am the only one who has and ever will truly love Katniss, of course he'll leave her.

I back away and she speeds off. I smirk to no one and put my hands in my pockets. I walk back to my car and get in. "What did she say?"

I sigh and turn around. My eyes meet the cold, dark ones that sit behind me. "She didn't believe me." I rub my eyes with my hands. "Are you sure this is going to work? Katniss is so convinced that Peeta wants to be with her. By the looks of it, he may actually feel the same way." No Gale, you can't trick yourself into believing it. Katniss will be mine.

"Well, you're sounding like you want to give up. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're not the only one who can't have something they want so much. Have you already forgotten why I'm helping you?"

"No, I would love for you to remind me for the billionth time." I say sarcastically.

"Okay fine! Geez, I thought you would get it in your head by now." My God this bitch is an idiot. "You want Katniss, but she is with Peeta. I want Peeta, but he is with Katniss. If we manage to split them up, then we both get what we want."

"I was being sarcastic!" I shout at her.

She looks unaffected by this. "As long as he doesn't propose, our plan will work." She continues. "You do remember what that is right?"

I nod slowly and start the car. I pull up to her apartment building but she doesn't get out. "You going?" I snap at her. I look back to her in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah just," she looks down, "please tell me you don't have any feelings after last night." She mumbles.

It was a fucking one night stand; of course I'm not going to have any feelings after it! "Why? Did you?" I ask her. She simply shakes her head. I narrow my eyes at her. "Well then what do you want from me?"

"Maybe just, uh, one more night wouldn't hurt. If, uh, that's alright with you. 'Cause if it's not, I'm totally okay with that." She rambles.

I think about it for a moment. This bitch is annoying as hell, but she's a good fuck. "Alright." I park the car and get out. We walk in together and make it to her room. I think it was either one or two blinks later and our clothes were off. She wraps her legs around me and never lets her mouth leave mine. I can hear her moaning and it presses me to go further. I waste no time and move to her bed. I lay her down and enter her. She screams my name and so many other things, but I forget who's was who's considering I was just intense.

After our intense session of harmless fucking, she tells me just to lay by her. I hesitate for a moment but do it anyway. "You're not too bad." She breathes deeply.

"I'd say the same to you."

We lay there panting and looking up at the ceiling for a while before she speaks again. "Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

I prop my head on my elbow and look at her. "What part?"

"Well, all of it. We are going to ruin Peeta and Katniss's chance at love and happiness just for our own sake. Plus after this," she looks in my direction, "I don't think I'll be able to forget you."

Oh shit, this is what I was afraid of. I get up and throw my clothes back on. "I never should have agreed to this." I mumble as I fumble with the zipper on my jeans.

"Why?"

Because you have made me realize that my love for Katniss is growing weaker, I want to say. But I can't find myself to say it. "I don't know."

"Do you regret this?" She stands up and pulls on a robe. "'Cause I don't."

"You know what Glimmer, I can't do this. Not right now. I need to get Katniss's shit in order for her before she does something stupid."

I turn around and head towards the door. Glimmer yells to me when I have my hand on the handle. "Like what? Marry Peeta? Have kids with him?"

I don't respond. I don't even turn around to look at her.

"You know what Gale? I have been waiting so long to feel something with someone. When I saw Peeta, I thought that he was what I wanted. But I was wrong."

I clear my throat. "Well then what do you want?" I say softly.

I feel arms wrap around my torso and a head on my shoulder. Glimmer's sweet scent of vanilla and lavender fill the air around me. "Right now, all I want is to be near you." She kisses my neck.

**I have a weird pair here…you'll just have to see where it goes :P**


	25. Chapter 25

_It has been too long since I last updated. I have been loaded with homework, laziness, and lots of other stuff. I also got married, but not really…long story. If you would like to know the story let me know (I'm not even out of high school so why would I get married?:P )_

_This is going to be the last actual chapter. I will do an epilogue part 1 and part 2. I just feel like I'm dragging this story on longer than it should be. I have another story that I am dying to write, and one that I have started. But the one I've already started is going to have to be something that I finish before I post. It is gonna be epic._

**Chapter 25 **

**Peeta**

I watch Katniss bring the chicken to her mouth. She closes her eyes and groans. "Peeta, this is amazing! I could eat his every day." I smile and lean over the table to plant a kiss on her cheek. She swallows and looks down with a red face.

We continue eating and then I take the dishes to wash. Katniss helps by drying them off and putting them in their cabinets. I occasionally bump hips with her and she giggles. If this is what life with Katniss is going to be like, I can't wait to get married. "Katniss?"

"Hm?" She looks preoccupied with drying a glass mug. I cover her hands with mine and slowly push them down and help her let go of the mug. When her eyes meet mine, she starts to open her mouth. I shake my head and lace my fingers with hers. I pull her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our apartment.

Katniss stays silent until I reach our bedroom. "Peeta-"

I press my finger to her lips and she slowly nods. I open the door and shut it behind us, letting the dark surround us. I pull my hand away from hers and wrap my arms around her middle. My lips move close to her ear. "Baby, I need you to do something for me." I lean further in and suck on her earlobe. She whimpers under the contact and lets out a breathy, 'okay.' I move my fingers so that they're at the hem of her shirt. "I need you to take your clothes off."

Where the hell did this cocky bastard come from? I don't know where I'm going with this, but Katniss doesn't need to know that.

Katniss steps back and slowly pulls her shirt off, then her pants, and never breaks eye contact with me. When she is down to her underwear, she steps back. "Underwear too." I tell her

Soon, she is standing completely naked in front of me. "Now what?"

"Lay on the bed." She walks around me and I hear her move on the blanket. I stand with my back to her for a moment longer. When I turn around, I see Katniss staring at me. She doesn't say anything, even as I lay down next to her.

I bring my mouth to her neck and start pressing small kisses along it. She sighs and leans further into me. I start to kiss closer to her mouth and before I reach it, I ask her, "Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart." I can barely see her in the dark, but I know she is being as serious as she can be, if not more.

I smile and press my lips against hers. When she doesn't exactly kiss back, I pull away slightly. "Baby, you can kiss me back." I hear her chuckle and feel her lips against mine again. When they move against mine, I let out a sigh. One of my hands supports her head and the other trails down her body until I feel her hips. I break our kiss and move down to her collar bones. My fingers start rubbing her clit. Slowly, I enter a finger and hear a soft moan.

"Peeta don't stop."

I enter another finger and thrust into her. Normally she would whine that I'm still fully dressed, but right now I want to do this for her and I am hoping she'll just go with it. "Katniss, I need you to come for me."

I look up to her and she nods. After she starts bucking her hips, I can tell she's close. When she comes, she lets out an amazingly sexy groan that makes my spine shiver just to know that I made her do that.

"Peeta, why did you do that?" I shrug and tell her that I wanted to. She yawns and turns around to spoon me. "It's been a long day."

"Yes it has." I say as I pull the comforter over us. "Go to sleep, we can have more fun in the morning." Katniss chuckles and presses her ass into my groin. She starts shifting a little and I hold her down. "Baby don't do that."

"Why?" She mumbles.

"I can't make love to you when you're half asleep."

**Gale's POV**

I wake up and see a blond head of hair on my chest. This isn't what I wanted. I still want Katniss. I need to get her myself, not with the help of this bitch.

"Morning, Gale."

Her voice is more annoying than I remember. Remind me why I'm doing this with her? "Uh…"

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Okay now I'm freaking out. I push her off of me and start getting dressed. "Glimmer you have to go."

"Why? I thought you felt something." She acts so innocent, well at least tries to.

I shake my head. "No. You're a good fuck but that's it." I don't make eye contact with her.

"But babe-"

"No!" My raised tone lets a squeal out of her. "Don't call me babe, or sweetie or anything else. Whatever this was is done now." I hand Glimmer her clothes and she throws them on. Before she leaves and tell her, "I have to get Katniss back on my own. Have a good life."

"You realize that what you are doing is wrong, right?" I narrow my eyes at her. "Peeta would be mad man to let Katniss go and her about him. You're the asshole trying to break them up. And for what? So that she would be unhappy and hate you for the rest of your lives?"

I open my mouth to protest, but Glimmer beats me to it. "I was a bitch trying to get Peeta, but at least I realized that I can't interfere with love. You better find a way to pull your head out of your ass and apologize for making Katniss scared of you." And with that she leaves.

I stand at my open door staring at the wall with my jaw down. Maybe Katniss doesn't love me at all. Is that why she lives with bread boy?

As soon as I put two and two together, I run to my phone and dial the number.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Katniss's phone. My arms are still wrapped around her. "Katniss, your phone."

She jerks her head up and groans. "It's Gale's ringtone."

My jaw clenches and I pull her back down to me. "Just let it go to voice mail." She nods and closes her eyes again. After the ringing stops, a couple seconds pass before we hear it again.

"Peeta, what if he's in trouble?"

"Well he can go fuck himself because I don't give a shit." I yawn.

"You can answer the phone if you want."

"Okay fine." I get up and pick up her phone. "Hello?"

"_Oh, uh who is this?"_

"It's Peeta."

"_Okay well, can I please talk to Katniss?"_

"Why should I let you?" Katniss sits up in bed.

"Put it on speakerphone." She mouths. I nod and do so.

"_I need to tell her I'm sorry._"

I frown. "Sorry for what?"

I hear Gale sigh. _"Look, can I come over so I can say this in person? I feel even more like an asshole for this and I don't need to apologize over the phone."_

I look to Katniss and she bites her lip. After what seems like an eternity, she nods. I shake my head and hope that this won't end with someone in the hospital. Or dead. "Okay fine, but no funny business." I tell him to meet us at a diner down the road for breakfast.

Katniss and I sit at a table. Well, I sit and she lays her head on my lap. We come here all the time and the owner, Sae, gave us our own designated booth. At about nine, I hear footsteps and I look up to see Gale standing next to our table.

Katniss sits up but fails to make eye contact with him. I motion for him to sit across from us. "Go ahead." I say.

"I am sorry. It took so long for me to realize that you two are actually in love and that you wouldn't do anything to hurt each other. I always thought that you," he looks at Katniss, "loved me like I loved you. I guess I thought that you were too shy to tell me and that you went to bread boy- I mean Peeta to make me jealous."

"Go on." Katniss mutters, folding her hands on the table.

"I am moving on." He says. "Obviously you are happy with Peeta and-" I look at Gale and see his eyes fixed on Katniss's hands. "What's that?"

Katniss looks around. "What's what?"

Gale starts to reach for her hand, but I slap it away. "That on your finger." He says and points to the ring.

"Oh. The engagement ring?" I ask, trying not to get all up in his face about it despite how much I want to.

Gale sighs. "You're getting married, Katniss?"

Katniss nods and kisses my cheek. "I love him, Gale." This time she looks at Gale's face, but not directly into his eyes. I don't blame her. "Anything else you want to apologize for?"

He nods. "I'm sorry for telling you that Peeta doesn't love you for anything but sex and that he was going to leave you and that he would never want to marry you."

"Better. Now if you're lucky, you'll just leave now and not end up in the hospital. Goodbye Gale." Katniss looks at me and kisses my cheek again. "Come on Peeta, we're done here."

_Well there was what you were waiting for. I am going to start writing the story I just thought of (sorta). You'll find out soon enough…_

_PLEASE review! I am so sorry again that it took so long!_


End file.
